Community Service
by Twins of the Earth
Summary: 18 year old Tsukiyomi Ikuto is trouble for most of the school, but can one trip to the hospital after being forced to do community service change him? And who's this girl with six siblings? Amuto! No charas, but they are in this story as siblings. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Me: New Story!**

**Kayla and Chelsea: Yay! What's it about?**

**Me: Read and find out. I don't own Shugo Chara.**

_**Ikuto's Point of View**_

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" I heard a familiar voice yell.

I smirked and leaned against my locker (well I think it was my locker anyway…meh…) just as the vice principal, Rin-sensei, but I call him Kazuki, came running down the hall. When he finally spotted me he was glaring at me, "Tsukiyomi!" he yelled at me.

My smirk deepened, "Yes?" I asked playing dumb.

"How in the world did you manage to still all the frogs from the biology lab and put them in the girl's bathroom before school started?" Kazuki yelled.

I just shrugged, "It's called waking up early Kazuki," I stated my smirk never leaving; "You should try it some time."

Kazuki visibly shook in anger; "To Amakawa-sensei's office!" he yelled pointing down the hall.

I just shrugged and followed Kazuki with my hands in my pockets. Amakawa would be the principal of the school. I entered the office and the principal just smiled at me, "Morning Ikuto-kun," he said, "So what was it this time?"

I sat down in a chair, "Frogs plus the girl's bathroom," I stated leaning back cupping my hands together behind my head; "You should know me by now Tsukasa."

"Yes, yes," Tsukasa said still smiling, "But there is something I want to discuss with you."

"And?" I asked.

"Your community service hours," Tsukasa stated smiling fading slightly, "You haven't started yet."

"Oh, that," I stated sitting up, "I wasn't planning on doing it."

"It's required Ikuto-kun," Tsukasa said.

"Drop the kun," I stated, "And I don't want to."

"You have to Ikuto-kun," I winced at the kun, "I've already signed you to work at the hospital Monday, Wednesday, and Friday during school and on the weekends."

I glared at Tsukasa, "I'm busy on the weekends," I stated.

"I've already informed you parents," Tsukasa said.

I sighed, "Dang it," I muttered.

"Now, go on," Tsukasa said shooing me out, "Kazuki will be sure you get to the hospital. Today is Monday."

I sighed and the minute the door to the office closed Kazuki was pulling me out to his car, "The sooner you're out of this school the better," he said and pushed me into the passenger's seat.

I glared at him as he drove, "What am I even supposed to do at this hospital?" I asked arms crossed.

"They'll tell you," Kazuki said then stopped at the hospital.

He then dragged me inside, "Hello," he said somewhat sweetly, "This is Tsukiyomi Ikuto he's here for his community service hours. I'd keep an eye on him too. He's trouble."

The blonde haired nurse behind the desk smiled, "Alright-y then," she said, "This way Tsukiyomi-san."

The woman then grabbed my wrist and pulled me down a hall. _Note to Self: kill principals tomorrow._ The nurse soon stopped at hall of doors, "We have four people that you may choose from. This is the Mental Wing, so please take this into consideration when talking to them."

"Okay…" I said not really caring at all.

"We have a girl about 16 in that room if you'd like to try her first," the nurse said.

I'm 18. _Not that big of an age gap. Why not?_ "Sure," I stated, "So what do I have to do?"

The nurse smiled, "Just make her comfortable," she said, "Come on now."

I was then dragged into the room, "What's with all the dragging today?" I muttered annoyed.

We entered the room and saw seven girls inside. I blinked in shock. The girl on the bed was about 16 years old and had light pink hair that came to her shoulders and light golden eyes. She wore a light blue hospital gown with the lower half of her body covered with blankets. The six girls sitting around her bed were of varying ages. Three of them looked about the same age. One had dark pink hair like the girl in the bed and light pink eyes. She wore her hair in a ponytail that came down to just above the collar of her light pink t-shirt. She also wore a light pink skirt that came to the tops of her knees while sitting and white and pink tennis shoes. In other words, she looked like a cheerleader.

The next girl had dark blue hair, but not as dark as mine, that came to her chin and light blue eyes. She wore light blue shirt with black checkered shorts that came to the middle of her knees while sitting and black shoes. She also had a light blue satchel with her. The last of the same aged girls had light blonde hair that came close to her waist and was pulled back by a bandana and she had light green eyes. She wore light green dress that covered her knees while sitting with green sandals. All three girls looked to be about my younger sister, Utau's age, which is 14.

The next two older girls sat next to the girl in green and looked to be about my younger brother, Yoru's age, which is 13. One had extremely long orange hair that were in two high pigtails and still came to below her waist and she had these golden orange eyes. She wore a yellow dress the barely came to her knees while sitting with white knee high boots, which is something I can easily see my singer of a sister wearing on one of her tours. The other girl had golden yellow hair that was swept back with an orangish headband with a black diamond crest that is covered by an X-mark. She wore an old 60's dark purplish gray/black dress with a white collar and has purple slippers and gloves and had three yellow diamond buttons on her dress and she had these yellowish grey eyes. If they were twins they weren't the least bit alike.

The youngest and last of the girls looked to be eight or nine years old. She had light brown hair in two pigtails and the same golden eyes as the girl on the bed. She wore a white dress that covered her knees while sitting and white dressy sandals, "Hello Hinamori-sans," the nurse said.

The girl on the bed tilted her head, "How do you know who we are?" she asked, "I just got to the hospital last night."

I blinked _she just got here recently?_ "Um," the girl dressed like a cheerleader said, "We'll talk to her onee-chan. Why don't you play with Ami, Diana, and Diane?"

"Um, okay," the girl on the bed said, "When am I leaving again?"

"Later," the girl in blue said standing up with the two girls that looked her age, "We're just going to talk to the nurse."

"Okay," the girl said.

I was once again dragged out of the room, "Can we help you Nurse Hana?" the green girl asked once the door was closed.

"Wait," I said, "Hold up, I'm confused. I thought the girl said she just got here."

"She also thinks she's 13 years old," the girl in blue stated.

"Huh?" I said shocked.

The girl in pink sighed, "That's our onee-chan, Hinamori Amu," she said, "I'm Hinamori Ran, and these are my twin sisters Hinamori Miki and Su. Our sisters in the room are Hinamori Diane, Diana, and Ami."

"Okay…" I said slowly.

"What's he doing here anyway?" Miki asked.

"Attitude much?" I asked, "And I'm here because my principal wants me out of school for most of the week while doing my community service to graduate."

"This is Tsukiyomi Ikuto," Nurse Hana said smiling.

"Well, we hate to tell you this, but onee-chan may not be the right person to start out with," Su said.

"And why's that?" I asked bored.

"She won't remember you the next day," Miki said her arms crossed.

I looked at Miki confused, "What?" I asked.

Ran sighed, "About three years ago, onee-chan and our parents were in an accident," Ran explained, "Our parents…died," I winced at this, "And onee-chan, well, was lucky, but she has short-term memory loss now; she'll forget everything by tomorrow morning. The last thing she remembers is the actually accident, but we can't tell her about mama and papa because she'll just forget it the morning."

I blinked, "Hinamori Amu is a hard patient, so I'll let you decide Tsukiyomi-san," Nurse Hana said.

I flinched, "For the love of…please, just call me Ikuto," I said.

"Touchy subject," Miki said smirking.

"Miki," Ran warned, "Ikuto-kun, you have to remember that onee-chan won't remember anything at all tomorrow."

"Drop the kun," I stated, "And I won't even be here tomorrow, so most likely, I'll forget too."

"So, you'll try and make Hinamori Amu happy?" Nurse Hana asked.

I shrugged, "Sure," I stated, "I just have to leave a little before school ends so I can go get my car and pick up my little brother and sisters."

"That's fine," Nurse Hana said, "Have fun now."

With that said, the perky nurse left. I sighed and turned to the triplets, "So are we going or not?" I asked arms crossed.

They sighed, but we went back in the room, "Onee-chan," Su said, "We have to leave for school soon, but Ikuto-kun will keep you company."

Amu blinked, "Is he a friend of yours?" she asked, "Cause I think he goes to high school."

I sighed, "I'm here to get community service hours," I stated, "Not that I want to."

"Diane, Diana, Ami," Ran called, "Let's go."

"Quit bossing me around," the girl in black said, but stood up.

"Diana," Ran warned, "Say bye-bye to onee-chan Ami."

The eight year old hugged Amu and she laughed. The last girl, who I assumed to be Diane, just smiled and went over to the triplets, "Don't do anything to hurt her," Miki warned glaring.

"We'll be back later~ desu," Su said waving.

"Bye onee-chan," Ami and Diane said and Diana just waved off-handedly.

The door closed and I turned to Amu, "So six little siblings huh?" I said trying to start up conversation.

Amu smiled, "Yeah," she said then laughed, "I was shocked when mama came home and told me that I'd be having three little siblings at once."

I sat in one of the chairs with a bored expression on, "Well, you have more than I do," I stated, "I have a little brother, Yoru, who's 13, a little sister, Utau who's 14 and two little twin sisters, Iru and Eru who are 12."

"Utau…where have I heard that name before…oh yeah! Ami likes Tsukiyomi Utau," Amu said smiling.

"That would be her," I stated leaning back in the chair.

"What!" Amu said shocked, "But, how?"

I smirked, "She's very talented," I stated, "And our stepdad being the director of Easter doesn't hurt either."

"Oh," Amu said, "Oh, Ami will be so happy when she finds out."

I sighed, "Yeah, most people are," I stated in a bored voice.

Amu looked at me, "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," I stated.

Amu sat up a little bit, "Come on Ikuto-kun, you can tell me," she said smiling.

I looked at her slightly annoyed, "Drop the kun," I stated, "And fine."

Amu smiled and I sighed, "I haven't had any real friends my whole life," I stated, "They all use me, Iru, Eru, or Yoru to get to either our stepdad or Utau. And all the crazy fan girls chase after me because I'm hot or something."

Amu's face was now one of hurt, "I'm sorry to hear that Ikuto-k-Ikuto, sorry, that's going to take some getting used to," she said then laughed at the end.

I smirked; at least someone dropped the kun, "So, what's your brother and twin sisters like?" Amu asked.

"Eru, Iru, and Yoru?" I asked, "Hardly anyone asks about them."

"Well, call me different then," Amu said.

I smiled slightly, but it looked like a smirk, "Yoru tends to get on everyone's nerve very easily," I stated, "Including me. He likes fish and milk is the only thing he'll drink besides water. He's very playful at times, but he can also be sweet when he wants to, but most of the time it's when he's asleep."

Amu laughed at the end, "Yoru sounds like a cat," she said.

I shrugged, "People say that Yoru and I are stray cats because we never like to return home," I then flinched realizing I may have said too much _why did that even come out?_

Amu tilted her head, "Why wouldn't you want to return home?" she asked.

I sighed _why not? She won't remember in the morning anyway_, "Because, our father died when we were young and our mom remarried, but then died two months later and now my stepdad is in charge of us and he's remarried and I don't like the woman and don't even like my stepdad," I stated.

"Oh…" Amu said, "I'm sorry. What about your sisters, Iru and Eru?"

I shrugged, "Pretty much like your twin sisters," I stated, "Iru is like a little devil when it comes to pranks…or anything really and Eru is like the "perfect little angel" as my "mom" calls her."

I just stayed quiet after that, "Well, what do you like to do Ikuto?" Amu asked.

I shrugged, "I play the violin," I stated, "People say I'm a natural, but I don't really see it."

Amu smiled, "Well, maybe you could play for me someday and I'll tell you?" she said.

I looked at Amu. She had the sweetest smile I've ever seen towards me _to bad she'll forget me by morning_. I just smirked at her, "Sure," I said.

"Why are you always smirking?" Amu asked, "Do you even know how to smile?"

I chuckled, "Yes, I know how to smile," I said, "I just find it more fun to tease people."

"Why?" Amu asked.

I shrugged, "Because, they'll leave me alone if I do that," I stated, "I also find pranking very amusing, like Iru."

Amu tilted her head slightly, "Ikuto, I don't think that's the way to do things," she said, "You're only hurting yourself by not having any friends."

I shrugged, "Whatever," I said crossing my arms.

"I'm serious Ikuto," Amu said, "I know this coming from a 13 year old may sound odd, but you need to find some real friends…start your list with me."

I turned to Amu who was smiling. She really believed she was 13? I blinked a couple of times, "You…would be friends with me? Without wanting to get to my stepdad or sister?"

Amu nodded, "Sure Ami will want to meet Utau, but that's Ami not me," she said, "Diane and Diana may even want to get some tips from her, but that's not what I'm trying to say. What I'm saying is, yes, you may need to be choosy with your friends, but the friends you do make will be with you for a lifetime."

I blinked. _Is this girl 16 or 88?_ I chuckled to myself, "Alright then," I said and looked at the clock.

_I have about six more hours here. Amu may forget about me and everything I've told her, but I want to learn what I can about her_. I looked at Amu, "So, do you have any friends at school?" I asked.

Amu nodded, "I have one or two," she said.

I then realized something _her friends should be in high school by now. If I can find them…_ "Who are your friends?" I asked.

Amu smiled, "I don't think you know them," she said, "They're only in middle school, like me."

I smirked, "Well, I'd still like to know," I said.

Amu smiled, "Souma Kukai, Mashiro Rima, Hotori Tadase, and Fujisaki Nagihiko," she said.

_Let's see…Souma is the star of the soccer team and the captain of the basketball and baseball team. Mashiro is the vice present of class 3-A and Fujisaki is the second most wanted boy in school next to me, but I don't know who this Hotori is. Well, this was almost easy_, "They sound nice," I stated.

Amu smiled, "They are," she said, "I wonder if Ran, Miki, Su, Diana or Diane called them and told them what happened?"

_Good question…_ "They probably did," I said bored.

Amu looked at me, "Am I boring you?" she asked.

"Well, just sitting and talking isn't my cup of tea," I stated.

"Oh, sorry," Amu stated, "I should leave by this afternoon or tomorrow by the latest so if you want we could meet somewhere sometime."

I looked at Amu, "Maybe," I said.

Amu smiled at me. I looked at the clock and stood up, "I'm gonna go get lunch," I said, "You want anything?"

"Hmm, a burger and apples," Amu said.

"Odd taste, but okay," I said and left for the cafeteria.

As I walked I realized that talking to Amu help relieve some stress that I never knew how to get rid of or that I was even carrying it in the first place. I put my hands in my pockets as I walked towards the cafeteria…wait…where's the cafeteria?

**A/N Okay, there's that chapter.**

**Kayla: I'm bored!**

**Chelsea: *Dozed off***

**Me: *Sweat drops* Is the story that bad?**

**Kayla: No…your sister was just a lot of entertainment.**

**Me: *Sighs* I'm not bringing her back. R&R for the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Me: *Looks annoyed* They both fell asleep…how rude. Well, I don't own Shugo Chara.**

_**Ikuto's Point of View**__~ Tuesday Morning_

"Stop it!" Eru yelled from the back of my car, "Ikuto! Iru won't leave me alone!"

"I'm not even touching her!" Iru yelled.

I sighed, "Do you want us to wreck!" Yoru yelled turning to face the twins from the front seat.

"Yoru, sit down," I stated emotionlessly and pulled off on the side of the road, "Iru, right window, Eru, left window."

The twins glared at each other, but moved. Once their seat belts were on they crossed their arms and glared out the windows. I sighed annoyed and started driving towards their middle school. Iru and Eru are first years and Yoru is a second year. I drove into the middle school drop off section, "Bye Ikuto," the three said in unison.

I nodded, "Iru," I stated causing the purple head to turn to me, "Leave your sister alone."

Iru just smirked and I sighed. I know that smirk because I have that smirk. The twins walked off, "Yoru," I stated, "Watch your sisters."

Yoru just nodded and walked off. I sighed and drove towards my school. I still had an hour before school started. I smirked _perfect time to plan and execute pranking…_ I parked in the student parking lot, but before I got out of the car I tried to think of a prank, but I had nothing today _why is that_? _**"Ikuto, I don't think that's the way to do things," Amu said, "You're only hurting yourself by not having any friends."**_

I blinked _really? Is that girl really what's stopping me from thinking of a prank? She doesn't even remember me. __**"I know this coming from a 13 year old may sound odd, but you need to find some real friends…start your list with me."**_

I sighed, "Dang it," I muttered and got out of the car, "I can't do it."

I entered the school with my hands in my pockets _so, what do I do for an hour?_ I stopped at the computer lab _games? Eh, why not?_ I looked and saw someone else inside. I went wide eyed slightly when I realized who it was _Mashiro…_ "No!" she suddenly yelled, "Stupid thing!"

I walked over, "Everything okay?" I asked bored.

Mashiro glared at me, "No! And it's none of your business!"

I looked at her computer, "Short term memory loss?" I asked slightly shocked.

Mashiro glared at me, "Yes, now leave me alone," she said, "Go play games; that's why you're here isn't it?"

I sat beside her, "What've you learned so far?" I asked.

"None of your business!" she yelled.

"Does it have to do with Amu?" I asked smirking slightly.

Mashiro turned to me in shock, "How do you know about Amu?" she growled.

"Community Service," I stated, "But why don't you go see her? She still knows you and her other friends."

Mashiro glared at me, "We don't want to go to her anymore because we…" Mashiro's glare faded and her golden eyes began to tear up, "We…we…aren't four anymore."

"What?" I asked confused.

Mashiro wiped her eyes and put them in her lap, "She told you about Hotori Tadase right?" she asked softly.

I nodded, "Yes, he was mentioned," I said.

Mashiro's right hand squeezed her left wrist, "Well, do you remember that shooting during my first year; your second year?" she asked.

I nodded then went wide eyed, "Oh no," I said.

Mashiro nodded, "Tadase was one of the three killed," she said sadly then began to tear up; "We just can't go to Amu and tell her even if she'll forget in morning."

"So you haven't seen Amu for two years?" I asked.

Mashiro shook her head, "I'm too afraid to tell her about Tadase," she said, "During elementary school Tadase was the one to bring us together and break us of our façades. Tadase and Amu were close, very close. I…we…just can't."

I looked at the floor for a few seconds, "Well, you can't run from this forever Mashiro," I stated, "Someday Amu may overcome this memory loss."

Mashiro closed her eyes, "I know," she said, "But right now, I just can't."

"What about Souma and Fujisaki?" I asked.

"What about them?" she asked.

"They feel the same way?" I asked.

"Yes, that's what "we" means," she said annoyed.

I sighed, "Look," I said, "You three can only run for so long. I was only there for one day, but she seemed really hurt when she wondered if Ran, Miki, Su, Diane, or Diana had called you guys and told you what happened to her. I think she realizes somewhat that it's been a while since she's seen you."

Mashiro stiffened. Suddenly, the bell rang and I looked at the hall and saw it full of kids _where'd the hour go_? I stood up, "You better go," I stated, "You are 3-A's president after all."

"And what about you?" she asked glaring.

"I'm going," I stated.

Mashiro left and I turned off her computer _idiot_. I left the lab with my hands in my pocket. When I entered my class my phone began to ring or vibrate; whatever you want to call it. I sat in my seat before answering it, "Hello?" I asked into the phone bored.

"Ah, Ikuto-kun," I heard my double stepmom say.

I groaned inwardly, but didn't say anything except, "Why are you calling me at school?" I asked annoyed.

"Your father and I just wanted to let you know that we're going on a business trip and that you're in charge of Yoru, Iru, and my little perfect angel," she said.

_Oh yeah, she doesn't have a favorite_; note the sarcasm, "Fine," I stated.

"Oh!" stepmom said, "And Utau will be back by the end of the week! We'll be back in no later than two months! Bye Ikuto-kun!"

I sighed, hung up and glared _I hate those two, I hate those two, I HATE those two!_ My hand shook as I gripped my phone really hard. I would've thrown my phone into the wall (again) if sensei didn't come in and start class. When lunch came around I had calmed down somewhat. I sighed and hit my head against the lockers I sat behind. _I hate my life…_ I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, "Hello?" I asked praying it wasn't my "parents" again.

"Ah, Ikuto-kun," I flinched, "This is Saki-sensei, the principal of Seiyo Middle. I can't seem to reach your parents."

"That's because they just got on an airplane and will be gone for two months," I stated, "What is it?"

"Ah, well, it seems Iru-chan and Yoru-kun got in a fight after a student made Eru-chan cry," Saki-sensei said, "And I need you to come pick the three up. I'll make sure you're excused from school."

I sighed and stood up, "Alright, I'm coming," I stated and hung up.

I walked towards the student parking lot when a third year by the name of Saaya stepped in front of me, "Ikuto-kun," she said in a way too obvious flirting voice.

I rolled my eyes and just pushed past her, "I've got to go," I said as I passed her.

"Why?" Saaya asked.

I sighed, "Because, unlike you, I have responsibilities," I said and left her with her mouth hanging open.

I got in my car and my stomach growled _I never ate…_I sighed deeply. _Iru and Eru may have their differences, but if you mess with Iru you quickly see Eru's not so "perfect little angel" side_. I started the car. _Then if someone messes with Eru then_ I smirked slightly and left the student parking lot _this happens. Both of them, or if Utau and I are around, four of us get involved. _I sighed again _we're all family; the five of us. Our stepparents don't really care about us. Sure, stepdad set Utau up with fame, but the five of us do all the planning and what not because we have yet to find the perfect manager that all five of us like and trust._ I pulled into the middle school parking lot and got out. I saw kids eating lunch and laughing and joking. I put my hands in my pockets and walked into the school, "Ikuto-kun?" I heard a voice ask.

I turned and saw Hinamori Ran, Miki, Su, Diane, and Diana standing there, "What are you doing here?" Ran asked.

I sighed, "Long story," I stated, "I'm just here to get my little brother and sisters."

"Who?" Su asked.

"Tsukiyomi Yoru, Iru, and Eru," I stated and entered the office.

The five Hinamoris followed me for some reason. I saw that Eru still had tears in her light blue eyes, Iru was muttering something about a boy name Aki, and Yoru just had his arms crossed and had slight fear in his eyes, "Yoru-kun?" Diane asked.

Yoru's head snapped up and when he saw me all fear in his eyes vanished. Iru looked up to and smiled slightly. Saki-sensei came in, "Ah, Ikuto-kun," I flinched, "Thank you for coming. I've notified you principal and you are free to go home, but he told me to remind you about something about the hospital."

"Yeah," I said, "I know. Iru, Eru, Yoru, let's go."

I looked at the five Hinamoris, "Guess I'll see you five tomorrow," I stated and left with my little siblings in tow.

We got in the car and I started it, "Ikuto?" Yoru asked, "How do you know those five?"

"Hm?" I asked the question not quite registering yet, "Oh, their onee-chan, Hinamori Amu, is in the hospital with short term memory loss and I have to keep her happy and comfortable for community service credits."

I drove out of the middle school and towards our house, "I thought you weren't going to do that?" Iru asked.

"Eh, I wasn't," I stated, "But Tsukasa is forcing me to do it; probably to get me out of the school for three of the five days."

"What's this Amu-chan like?" Eru asked.

"Well, so far all I know is she thinks she's 13 when she's really 16," I said, "She has six younger siblings and is kept in the dark on her parents and one of her best friend's deaths."

"Oh…" Eru said, "So sad."

"Hm," I said, "So are Diane and Diana in your class Yoru?"

Yoru nodded, "Yeah," he said, "When I first met them I thought their personalities were cloned from Iru and Eru."

"So I was right…" I said then chuckled, "So how long are you guys suspended?"

"A week," Iru said, "It would've been worse if a sensei hadn't seen it from the beginning."

I nodded, "Well, you're going to get to know Amu," I stated, "Because I have to go Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays and…weekends…dang it. Do one of you know what time Utau's coming back?"

"Friday morning," Eru said, "Why?"

I sighed, "Remind me to tell the nurse in charge that I'll be late that day tomorrow," I said, "Kazuomi and Airi have gone on another business trip for two months."

Yoru sighed along with Iru and Eru. _I hate those two with a passion. They aren't acting like parents in the slightest. I'M raising Iru, Eru, Yoru, and Utau._ I pulled into the driveway of the house (which most people would call a mansion) and parked. The four of us got out of the car and went into the house, "Okay," I stated, "Go do whatever while I call Utau and make plans for her to be picked up."

Iru, Eru, and Yoru nodded and went up the first flight of stairs towards their rooms. I sighed and grabbed the house phone and called Utau's cell phone; and it went straight to voice mail **"Hi, you've reached Tsukiyomi Utau; please leave me a message…unless you're some kind of crazy fan."**

I sighed and heard the beep, "Utau, it's your brother," I stated, "And you really have to remember to charge you phone. Anyway, Kazuomi and Airi left for two months so we need to talk about Friday. Call back when you get this and remember to charge your phone," I then hung up.

I closed my eyes for a brief second trying to get rid of my stress. I sighed through my nose and went upstairs. I went into Iru and Eru's room. They were each sitting on their separate beds. This just proves that they care for each other because we still have _plenty_ of rooms and yet they still choose stay in the same room. Iru's bed was purple and red bed while Eru's was a very light yellow and white, "You two alright?" I asked.

They nodded, but I still entered the room, "What did the student do to you Eru?" I asked.

Eru looked down, but Iru answered for her, "He grabbed her and threw he into a wall because she wouldn't go out with him," she said.

A low growl escaped my throat, but the twins knew it wasn't directed to them. I beat down to my sister and checked her wrists and arms. I found bruises all down her right arm and her right wrist seemed swollen. I looked around and found a small blanket and gently made a sling for her wrist, "We'll have a nurse look at it tomorrow," I stated, "Don't use it until then okay."

Eru nodded, "Thanks Ikuto," she said, "And I'm sorry about making you miss school."

"It's not your fault!" Iru yelled, "It's that stupid Aki's fault!"

"Iru's right," I said, "You're sweet and kind Eru; something the four of us lack. This'll make the boys think they can use and get you easily, but we know that you aren't always the "perfect little angel" people think you are," I smirked slightly, "Try showing that side more often and not just when Yoru, Iru, Utau, and I get in trouble okay?"

Eru smiled at me, "Thanks nii-san," she said.

I smiled and nodded. I stood up and walked out, "Iru, you're in charge of helping Eru," I said.

"What!" Iru yelled and I closed the door.

I went up the second flight of stairs and into Yoru's room. When I opened the door I found my little brother asleep on his dark blue bed. I smiled slightly and walked to his bedside. I bent down to his level and smiled wider, "You're such a little kitten," I said softly.

I stood back up and walked out closing the door softly. I sighed softly then went up the third flight of stairs to my room. I entered my room and sat on my black covered bed. I closed my eyes for a second before lying down and cupping my hands behind my head and staring at the ceiling. I closed my eyes, _**"So, what's your brother and twin sisters like?" Amu asked.**_

I opened my eyes _you may not remember saying that Amu, but you'll get to meet them tomorrow. _The phone then rang. I picked up the phone in my room, "Hello?" I asked bored.

"Sorry about that Ikuto!" Utau's voice came, "I got at the hotel late last night and just forgot to charge my phone."

I sighed, "Are you even following the schedule we made?" I asked.

"Yes!" Utau yelled angrily, "There's just more encores then we planned."

I chuckled and sat up, "Well, after I pick you up we all have to go to the hospital because I have community service to do."

"I thought you weren't going to do that?" Utau asked.

"Don't ask," I said, "The girl's name is Hinamori Amu and she has short term memory loss. She's also the onee-chan of six younger siblings. There are the triplets, Hinamori Ran, Miki, and Su. Then then twins, Hinamori Diane and Diana. Then Hinamori Ami, who's is apparently a big fan of yours."

Utau sighed, "Alright," she said, "But if you weren't being forced I'd make you take me home."

I chuckled, "See you Friday," I said.

"Okay, bye Ikuto," Utau said and hung up.

I hung up and stood up. I went down the three flights of stairs and went to fix something for us to eat for lunch when there was a knock on the door. I stared at the door for a few seconds before answering it. I blinked, "Hinamori Miki?" I asked shocked.

Miki stood with her arms crossed and half glaring at me, "We need to talk," she stated.

I blinked, "How'd you know where I lived?" I asked.

"Diane and Diana," Miki stated, "They know Yoru."

"That makes no since," I stated, "Yoru never had anyone over."

Miki glared, "Listen…" Miki said, "We have to talk Tsukiyomi."

I sighed, "Fine, whatever," I stated, "But I have siblings to feed."

"Tell them to fix sandwiches," Miki said, "Simple."

I froze mid step. I glared at Miki making her flinch slightly, "Listen here Hinamori…" I said dangerously, "Unlike you, I actually care about my siblings. Eru may have a broken wrist because of this Aki person and Yoru is allergic to whole wheat and that's all my stupid parents buy. So don't tell me how to take care of my siblings!"

Miki blinked in shock, "Um, gomen nasai," she said.

I took a couple of deep breaths, "Just go sit down," I said still clearly angry, "We can talk after I feed Iru, Eru, and Yoru."

Miki just nodded slightly scared _well, found her weak spot._ I went into the kitchen and started making soup for the twins, Yoru, and myself. I set my soup on the coffee table then went upstairs and gave Iru and Eru theirs, "Eat on the side table," I stated to Eru.

Eru nodded and I headed for the door, "Watch your sister," I said to Iru.

Iru just sighed, but nodded. I went up the second flight of stairs and entered Yoru's room quietly because I knew for a fact that he was still sleeping; and I would be right. I walked in quietly and set the bowl on the side table and softly left. I then went down to the living room and sat in the arm chair next to the couch where Miki sat. I grabbed my soup and started eating, "So what was it that you needed to talk about?" I asked.

"Onee-chan remembers you," she stated…wait.

"You say what now?" I asked shocked.

**A/N Kayla: This just got a whole lot better!**

**Chelsea: *Nods in agreement***

**Me: Glad to see you two awake…R&R please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Me: Next chapter…and where are you two going?**

**Kayla and Chelsea: *Freeze* Um…not through portal to the Anime world if that's what you're thinking.**

**Me: *Sweat drop and sigh* Go ahead…**

**Kayla and Chelsea: *Gone in an instant***

**Me: I don't own Shugo Chara.**

_**Ikuto's Point of View**__~ Wednesday Morning_

I woke up at around five in the morning. What? Don't give me that weird look. I have to get myself ready and make sure Iru, Eru, and Yoru do too _and_ I have to fix breakfast. I groaned and got out of bed. I sighed and went over to the dark brown dresser in my room. I put on a black t-shirt with a navy blue jacket on top of it and black jeans. I went downstairs and into Yoru's room. I turned on the light and he flinched and groaned, "Come on Yoru," I stated, "I have hospital duty remember."

Yoru groaned again, "I'm up, I'm up," I heard him mutter, but didn't move.

"Sit up," I said, "And don't make me get the water bucket."

I saw Yoru shiver, "I said I'm up!" he said and started to sit up.

"Good, now get dressed and come downstairs to the living room when you're done," I said and left the room with the light on.

I went down the next steps and into the twins' room and did the same thing I did to Yoru, "Come on you two," I stated, "Time to get up."

These two were faster in getting up than Yoru. I went over to Eru and checked her wrist, "Good thing we're going to the hospital," I stated, "It's still swollen. Remind me to kill this boy."

"Way ahead of you…" Iru said smirking.

I chuckled, "Iru, help your sister get dressed please," I said and stood up, "I have to start breakfast."

"Fine," Iru said.

I nodded and left the room with the light on. I went down to the first floor and into the kitchen. As I started breakfast my mind drifted to what happened yesterday.

_"Onee-chan remembers you," she stated…wait._

_ "You say what now?" I asked shocked, "What do you mean she remembers me?"_

_ "Well, sort of," Miki said, "She remembers your face, but that's about it, but it's still shows that she can remember you, someone who was with her for only a day, and not the nurse, someone who's with her constantly."_

_ "What do you mean she remembers my face?" I asked._

_ "Every day Nurse Hana asks onee-chan if she had any interesting dreams," Miki explains, "She does this because dreams are what the subconscious knows or wants. Every time it's the same dream over and over again…until today that is."_

_ I was confused, "So why are you telling me this?" I asked._

_ "I'm telling you this because me and my sisters believe that you may be able to break Amu of her short term memory loss," Miki said._

I sighed, _no pressure…_ I put three pancakes on each plate and went into the living room where Iru, Eru, and Yoru sat on the couch. Iru wore a red shirt with a black jacket and red jeans. Eru wore a simple while dress and a yellow cover over her shoulders. Yoru wore a black shirt and jacket and dark blue jeans. I had already cut Eru's pancakes up because you kind of need both hands to cut them yourself _killing that boy when I figure out who he is._ Everyone finished by the time it was 6:30. I washed the plates because it was Eru's turn and I didn't want her moving her wrist. Once the dishes were cleaned I went back into the living room where Eru, Iru, and Yoru were watching TV. I turned the TV off, "Okay," I said, "Let's get going."

The four of us put on our shoes and headed out to the car. Once everyone was buckled in we set off for the hospital, "So, what do we do while you're with Amu-chan?" Eru asked.

"Well first of all," I stated, "Iru and Yoru will go with you to have your wrist checked then you'll come into Amu's room and watch TV or something or ask Nurse Hana if you can help with anything."

"Okay," they said, though Iru didn't look too happy about it.

I parked in the hospital parking lot and we went inside, "Hello Ikuto-kun," Nurse Hana said.

I sighed in annoyance, "Yeah," I said, "Look, this is my little sister Eru," I said placing a hand on her blonde head, "A boy at school got ruff with her and now her wrist is swollen. Can you check on it please?"

"Oh," Nurse Hana said and came from behind desk.

I had put Eru's wrist back in the homemade sling. Nurse Hana looked at Eru's wrist, "It's defiantly at least bruised," she said, "I'll have a doctor take an X-ray. Do you want me to call your parents when that's done?"

"No," I stated, "My "parents" are somewhere in Europe. That's why I brought all three of my siblings with me; this is Iru and Yoru. Oh, and I'm going to be late Friday because I have to pick up my sister Tsukiyomi Utau and yes _the_ Tsukiyomi Utau."

Nurse Hana blinked in shock, "Um, alright," she said, "Come along Eru-chan."

"Take these two with you," I stated pushing Iru and Yoru slightly, "Just send them to Amu's room or put them to work when Eru's done."

Nurse Hana nodded and left with Eru, Iru, and Yoru. I sighed and walked towards the Mental Wing rooms. I entered Amu's room and found Ran, Miki, Su, Diane, Diana, and Ami sitting around Amu on the bed. Amu blinked at me, "Have we met?" she asked.

I looked at her siblings then back at her, "Sort of," I stated, "Diane, do me a favor."

Diane blinked, "Can you get whatever Yoru will miss in class and maybe Iru and Eru too."

Diane smiled and nodded, "Sure Ikuto-kun," she said.

"Drop the kun," I stated, "And thanks. Yoru's a slow learner and I don't want him getting behind just because he stood up for Eru."

Diane nodded, "You know this boy Diane?" Amu asked.

"I know his little brother, Yoru-kun," Diane said smiling.

"Oh," Amu said, "I feel like I've heard that name before…and Eru too."

"Do Iru and Utau ring any bells?" I asked.

Amu nodded and smiled, "Odd," she said, "Because I've never heard those names in my life."

I sighed, "Well, we have to go onee-chan," Ran said, "Bye."

The six of them stood up, "Wait," I said, "Can I ask you six something?"

They nodded and we went into the hall, "What is it~ desu?" Su asked.

"Have you even told Amu she has short term memory loss?" I asked, "Maybe if you told her she'd try to fight to remember."

The six of them looked at each other, "We've never tried it, but if you want to Ikuto-kun then please try anything," Ran said, "Onee-chan needs to get back into regular life soon or she'll be so far behind that she'll have to stay in the hospital…forever."

I nodded, "I'll try," I said, "But I make no promises on this."

"No one does," Diana said and walked away.

"Do your best!" Ami said smiling.

I smiled, "Ami," I said, "Come here for a minute."

Ami walked over to me and I whispered softly in her ear, "Did you know that I'm the nii-san of Tsukiyomi Utau?"

Ami went wide eyed, "Really?" she asked excitedly.

I nodded, "And I'll be bringing her here on Friday if you want to meet her," I said smirking slightly.

Ami jumped up and down, "Yay!" she yelled.

"What did you tell her?" Ran asked.

"That one of my younger sisters is Tsukiyomi Utau and that I'll be bringing her over on Friday," I stated.

"What!" the five older siblings yelled.

I nodded, "Our "parents" don't really know how to raise kids," I stated, "So, I raise Iru, Eru, Yoru, Utau while we all play a part in being Utau's manager because we've yet to find one that we all like and can get the job done."

"That's so mean!" Su said angry, "What kind of parents are they!"

"They aren't our parents," I stated, "Let's just leave it at that."

"We've got to get to school and drop Ami off at Seiyo Elementary," Miki said, "Good luck Ikuto-kun."

"Would you six please drop the kun," I stated, "That goes for Yoru too."

They waved bye and I sighed. I went back into Amu's room and closed the door, "Who are you?" Amu asked.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto," I said and sat down next to her bed, "Does anything about me ring any bells?"

"Um…" Amu said blushing slightly _that's kinda cute_, "Well, your face seems familiar, but I don't know why because you're in high school and I'm in middle school."

I sighed, "Amu, listen to me," I said as gently as I would to Eru when she was upset about something, "You remember that accident right?"

Amu nodded, "Yes, but how do you know about it?" she asked.

"That accident happened three years ago Amu," I said, "You're 16 years old now. The accident caused you to have short term memory loss."

Amu blinked in shock, "W-what?" she asked, "I can't be 16."

I got out of the chair and pulled a full length mirror in front of the bed and she gasped, "You're 16 Amu," I stated and put the mirror back, "Have you not noticed that your siblings look different then you last saw them?"

"I-I," Amu looked down at her hands, "Three years?"

I nodded, "We met Monday," I said and sat down, "I told you about my siblings Yoru, Iru, and Eru and that one of my siblings was Tsukiyomi Utau and that I play the violin."

Amu nodded, "I-I remember that from the dream," she said uncertainly, "What does that mean?"

"It means your brain is trying to remember me for some reason," I said, "But that's good. What I'm going to try to do is find a way for you to remember what happens every day."

Amu nodded, "Thank you Ikuto," she said.

I smirked, "You didn't say kun," I said.

Amu blushed lightly, "Um, you don't like kun right?" she asked.

I nodded, "That's right," I said then chuckled, "The girl with the short term memory loss can remember to drop the kun, but normal people can't."

Amu smiled softly. I then got an idea, "I have an idea," I said and dug into the bag I brought with me and pulled out an empty notebook, "Here, use this as a journal and record, at the end of the day, what happened that day then place it somewhere where you'll read it in the morning."

Amu took the gray notebook and smiled, "Thanks Ikuto," she said.

"You won't be able to go to school until you beat this," I said, "So until then you'll have to remain here."

Amu nodded. Suddenly, my siblings came in and Eru had a cast on her arm. I stood up instantly and walked over to Eru, "What did they say?" I asked.

"It's broken," Iru growled.

I glared and nothing, "She'll have to keep it on for at least a month," Yoru said, "So mother and father shouldn't know."

I sighed with relief. I turned to Amu, "Amu, these are my little siblings, Yoru, Iru, and Eru," I said, "Guys, this is Amu."

"She's pretty," Eru said.

Amu smiled, "Thank you," she said.

I smiled gently, "Why don't you guys watch TV?" I said.

They nodded and turned the TV on and an Anime show came on. I turned to Amu and she smiled. Suddenly, my phone vibrated, "Hello?" I asked.

"Ah, Ikuto-kun!" I heard my "mother" say.

I sighed, "What is it Airi?" I asked annoyed.

"What's this I hear about my perfect little angel crying at school?" Airi asked.

I sighed, "Well, if you were here you'd know," I stated, "She's fine, no thanks to you two. Iru and Yoru stood up for her."

"Ikuto-kun!" Airi yelled, "I don't like that tone in your voice."

"What tone!" I yelled standing up, "This is how I always talk to you two!"

"And we don't like it!" Airi yelled.

"Well, in case you haven't noticed Airi…" I growled, "No one in this family likes you two!"

"Ikuto-kun!" Airi screeched.

I was about to yell something else when I felt a hand on my arm. I turned and saw that the hand connected to Amu. I blinked, "Ikuto," she said softly, "Your siblings."

I looked at Iru, Eru, and Yoru who looked slightly scared. I felt myself relax, "Ikuto-kun!" Airi yelled.

I just hung up on Airi and turned my phone off so she couldn't bother me again. I gripped my phone tightly, but hands suddenly cover mine and my phone. I turned and saw Amu looking slightly worried. Yoru, Eru, and Iru ran to me and hugged me a few tears slipping out. I bent down to their level and held them close, "Its okay," I said, "Everything is going to be okay."

"Ikuto," I heard Amu say.

I turned to the girl on the bed, "Are you okay?" she asked.

I sighed, "I'm fine," I said, "This has become a regular thing with those two."

"Well, I'm sure mama and papa with let you five stay with us until your of legal age Ikuto," Amu said.

I winced, "Amu, there's something you need to add to your journal," I said and stood up.

"What?" Amu asked.

I became really uneasy about this because I know what it's like to lose both parents, "Amu, you parents died in that accident three years ago," I said sadly.

Amu went wide eyed, "And…about your friend Tadase," I might as well tell her this too, "Your friends are in high school now Amu and there was a shooting two years ago…Tadase was one of the three killed."

Amu was now crying in her hands. I sat on her bed and did what I did to Iru, Eru, and Yoru; held her close as she cried, "So, their gone?" Amu asked.

I just nodded, "Then where are Ran, Miki, Su, Diane, Diana, and Ami staying? I'm the oldest," she asked.

"My guess is here," I said, "They stay at the hospital because they don't want to leave you or be separated."

Amu grabbed a handful of my jacket, "Ikuto," she said, "You parents are gone most of the time right?"

"Yes, why?" I asked.

"Can you do me a favor?" she asked, "But if you don't want to you don't have to."

I looked at my siblings, "What is it?" I asked turning back to Amu.

Amu took a deep breath then answered.

**A/N Me: Okay…what is with me a somewhat cliffhangers? Oh well, seeing how Kayla and Chelsea ran off into the Anime portal just R&R please.**


	4. Edited By Anya Primrose!

**A/N Kayla: We're back!**

**Chelsea: And we caught a cat!**

**Me: *Blinks then hits head* You didn't bring Ikuto did you?**

**Kayla: No, of course not. We brought Ikuto AND Yoru!**

**Me: *Hits head repeatedly on wall* IDIOTS!**

**Ikuto: Why am I here?**

**Me: Don't ask. I don't own Shugo Chara and my friends are complete and total bakas!**

_**Ikuto's Point of View**_

I left the hospital a little early because I needed to get the bigger car. I sighed _why is it so hard to say no to that girl?_ I turned to my siblings, "You coming or staying here?"

"I'm coming," Yoru said and Iru and Eru nodded.

I sighed, "Alright, let's go," I said.

First I had to go to Seiyo Elementary then to the middle school. I started the almost limo-sized car _how was that girl able to get me to do this?_

_**Flashback**_

_ "What is it?" I asked turning back to Amu._

_ Amu took a deep breath then answered, "Can you take in Ran, Miki, Su, Diane, Diana, and Ami? I don't want them living off the hospital food here."_

_ I looked at Amu in shock, "You're… in trusting me with your siblings' wellbeing?"_

_ Amu nodded, "With what I've seen of how you treat your siblings, and from what I remember from my dream, which apparently was real, you seem trustworthy," she said smiling lightly, "Please Ikuto."_

_ I looked at Yoru, Iru, and Eru then back and Amu and sighed, "Alright, I'll watch them," I said. _

I arrived at the elementary school, "Wait here," I stated to my siblings.

I got out of the car and walked into the elementary school where kids were being picked up by parents. I spotted Ami running around a sensei. Ami stopped when she saw me, "Ikuto-kun!" she laughed.

I winced, but smiled at the sensei, "I'm here to get Ami," I stated.

The sensei blinked and Ami even looked a little confused, "Um, Ami," the sensei said, "Do you know this boy?"

Ami nodded, "Ikuto-kun!" she said happily, making me wince again.

"Ami," I stated, "What have I said about the kun?"

Ami put her hands to her mouth, "Gomen," she said quietly.

I just sighed and turned to her sensei, "I'll be picking Ami up from now on," I stated, "As well as her sisters. I know their onee-chan, Hinamori Amu, and she wants me to watch them until she's able to beat her short term memory loss."

"Oh," the sensei said, "Well, alright. Do your parents know of this?"

I took Ami's hand gently, "No," I stated, "And they aren't my parents. I've been raising my own four younger siblings for at least seven years now."

Ami's sensei blinked then nodded, "If you need any help all of us here will be glad to help," she said.

I just nodded and walked Ami outside, "So, onee-chan wants me to live with you?" Ami asked.

I nodded, "You and you other onee-chans," I stated.

Ami nodded then got in the back of the car with Iru, Eru, and Yoru. I got in the driver's seat and started for the middle school, "Will those five even believe that Amu said for them to stay with us?" Yoru asked.

"While you three were taking a nap," I stated, "Amu had Nurse Hana call Ran and explain what Amu wanted. So, yeah, I think we're good."

I parked in front of the school since the middle schools weren't out yet. I got out of the car and waited. I sighed again _when did my life get so complicated?_ I heard the bell ring and kids started filing out. I quickly spotted the five Hinamori siblings just as they spotted me. They walked over to the car and Su gulped slightly, "I'm not gonna kidnap you," I stated then smirked, "Now get in the car and I'll take you so you can go see Amu."

The five brightened slightly and got in the back of the car with the others. I got in the driver's seat, "Is everyone comfortable or do I need to call the limo?" I asked.

"We're good!" Yoru said quickly.

I chuckled and started the car. None of us really like that limo. The only time we use it is if we have to go to one of Utau's concerts. I arrived back at the hospital a few minutes later, "Just leave your stuff in here," I stated, "We'll head home after you six see Amu, alright?"

Everyone nodded and we got out. Nurse Hana smiled as we entered, "Welcome back," she said.

We just nodded and entered Amu's room, "Onee-chan!" Ami yelled happily.

Amu was writing in the gray notebook when we came in. Amu smiled at Ami and hugged her, "What's with the notebook?" Miki asked.

"It's something Ikuto came up with," Amu said, "I write down what happens each day so that I can read it in the morning."

Ran, Miki, Su, Diane, and Diana turned to me, "You came up with that?" Diana asked then chuckled, "I highly doubt that."

Iru burst out laughing, "I like this girl!" she said while laughing.

I glared at Iru, "Keep this up and you'll just be having crackers for dinner," I said.

Iru stopped laughing and glared at me. I smirked then turned to Amu, "I'll be back tomorrow to let these six see you," I said.

Amu nodded and turned to her siblings, "Ran," she said, "Have you guys been doing your homework and keeping up with your grades?"

Ran, Miki, and Su stiffened; Diane looked away; and Diana crossed her arms. I blinked, "Really?" Amu and I said in unison.

Eru and Ami chuckled and Amu blushed lightly, but it quickly faded, "Guys, why?" Amu asked.

"We, um," Ran tried, "We don't know…I guess we just got distracted by mama and papa and you being in the hospital…"

Amu sighed, "Ikuto, can I ask you another favor?" she asked.

I sighed, "Way ahead of you Amu," I said, "Alright, let's go everyone."

Diane hugged Amu before she left; "Be good," Amu called, "And thanks again Ikuto."

I nodded and left with everyone, "See you tomorrow Ikuto-kun," Nurse Hana said.

"Drop the kun," I stated and walked outside.

All nine kids were in the back, "Alright," I said, "I'm going to stop by McDonalds and then, when we get home, we're eating then you five," I looked at the Hinamori siblings, minus Ami, through the mirror as I left the parking lot, "Are starting your homework. I'll help with whatever you need, but no TV. And Yoru," I looked at my blue haired brother, "You'll be doing the same work as Diane and Diana. Understand?"

"Hai," Ran, Miki, Su, Diane, Diana, and Yoru said in unison.

"And if Diane got your work, Eru and Iru, that goes the same for you," I stated.

Iru groaned and Eru sunk in her seat, "Don't do that," I stated to Eru, "You'll have to keep that cast on longer and I don't feel like explaining things to Airi and Kazuomi."

Eru sat back up, "Gomen," Eru said quietly.

I sighed, "Guys," I said keeping my eyes on the road, "Amu and I aren't mad. We just expected more from you. Ran, you seemed to be in charge of your siblings. So that meant you had to make sure all this stuff was being done."

"Gomen," Ran said sadly.

I sighed, "It's not your fault Ran," I said, "You didn't know what to do. Now, do any of you have food allergies?"

"Um, we're all allergic to nuts, including onee-chan," Miki said.

I looked at them from my mirror, "Seriously? Okay, half of the cabinets are going in the trash," I stated mostly to myself.

"Ikuto-k…er…Ikuto," Su said.

I smirked to myself, "What is it Su?" I asked as I parked in McDonalds' parking lot.

"You said that your sister is Tsukiyomi Utau right~ desu?" Su asked.

"Yeah, I have to pick her up Friday morning, why?" I asked.

"Well, you said you needed to find her a manager right~ desu?" Su asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Well, my friend Sanjo Kairi said that his sister, Nikaidou Yukari, just graduated from collage majoring in managing and business," Su said, "You could try her. I've met her. She's very determined in that field."

I was quiet for a while, "We'll see what Utau says on Friday," I said and got out, "Now let's go. I'm not going through the drive thru."

The nine kids filed out of the car and entered the fast food building.

_At the house…_

"Alright, eat then do your homework. Oh, and no sleeping till it's done, Yoru," I stated.

Yoru groaned, but ate his fries. I pulled out my phone and turned it back on.

**11 missed calls**

**10 voice messages**

**1 text message**

I sighed and went through the missed calls _Airi, Airi, Airi, Airi…_ I sighed again _delete, delete, delete, delete_. I rolled my eyes and was about to shut my phone in annoyance when I noticed that one of the missed calls and the text message was from Utau.

**Ikuto, I'm guessing Airi got on ur last nerve so u turned off ur phone. Anyway call me whenever u get this. Thanks.**

I hit the green button on my phone which called Utau's cell phone, "Hello?" Utau said.

"Hey, sorry about that," I said, "Got a little busy and forgot to turn my phone back on."

"Its fine," Utau said, "I just wanted to let you know that we're finishing earlier than planned. I should be back by tomorrow night."

"Okay, well, a heads up," I said, "Amu's siblings are staying with us for the time being and no, Airi and Kazuomi don't know."

Utau sighed, "When did you become a softy?" she asked.

"I am not a softy!" I yelled.

"Uh-huh…" Utau said, "I want to meet this Amu chick…she seems to be changing you Ikuto."

"She's not changing me Utau and if you keep this up then you'll be sitting at the airport till Friday morning," I stated.

Iru giggled, "Can you do that anyway?" she asked.

"Iru…" I warned.

"Alright, alright," Utau said, "She's not changing you…so changing you," she muttered the last part.

"I heard that," I stated then sighed, "See you tomorrow Utau."

"Bye," Utau said and hung up.

I closed my phone and sighed in annoyance. I looked at Yoru, Iru, and Eru, "What am I going to do with you four?" I said then smirked.

Yoru laughed, Iru smirked, and Eru giggled. I looked at the Hinamori siblings, "Finish up," I stated, "You six have school in the morning."

I turned to my siblings, "Now…the problem…what do I do with you three?"

Eru looked down and I sighed and ran a hand through my hair and leaned my head against couch _ugh, too much stuff, not enough time to figure it all out…_ I pulled out a piece of paper and started making a list of things I had to do before I went to bed or went to school in the morning.

**To Do Tonight or Tomorrow:**

**Clean out cabinets of any nut related products.**

**Find someone to watch Iru, Eru, and Yoru.**

**Get everyone ready and to school then get to school myself.**

**Take Hinamoris to see Amu both in the morning and after school.**

**Somehow keep parents in the dark.**

**Pick Utau up tomorrow night.**

**Make sure everyone does homework and stays out of trouble**.

I stopped the list there and ran a hand through my hair again, "Oh, good grief…" I muttered.

I looked up and saw everyone crowded around the coffee table doing and talking about homework. I sighed with relief. The next thing I knew was complete blackness.

_**No One's Point of View**_

There was a soft thud that caused everyone to turn, "Oh," Su said, "Poor Ikuto~ desu."

Ran picked up the piece of paper he was working on, "Uh guys," she said, "I think Ikuto's going to stress himself out."

Ami yawned and Ran picked her up, "Come on," she stated to Ami, "Bedtime."

Ran went upstairs then froze, "Uh, which rooms can we use?" she asked.

"Any of them," Yoru said, "Except for the first ones on the left of each floor; those are our rooms."

"Got it," Ran said and continued upstairs.

Su stood up and got a blanket from behind the couch and covered Ikuto with it, "I'm afraid if I wake him he'll just start the list~ desu," Su said.

Ran came downstairs just as she said that, "Good thinking," she said, "And he doesn't have to clean out his cabinets. We're pretty good at telling when nuts are in something."

"I'm sure Ikuto has his reasons," Miki stated, "I mean, the first time I was here he got mad, and I mean _mad_, when I told him to fix these three sandwiches. How was I supposed to know Yoru was allergic to whole wheat?"

"Wait what?" Yoru asked, "I am?"

Everyone turned to Yoru, "You're joking?" Miki said, "You don't know about your own allergy?"

Yoru shook his head, "I remember eating a sandwich at school once then getting a bad rash, but I was sitting in a bush and Ikuto said it was poison ivy," he said.

"Well," Miki said, "Ikuto said you were allergic to whole wheat."

"Oh," Yoru said, "That would explain why I don't get sandwiches at school anymore, but why wouldn't Ikuto just tell me?"

"Maybe he didn't want you to feel different or out of place," Diane said, "You know how the kids in our class are about even the slightest difference."

"Oh," Yoru said, "I guess you're right."

"Ikuto's going to stress himself out one of these days," Iru stated crossing her arms.

Ran picked up the list again then smirked, "Why don't we help Ikuto out?" she said, "First…let's get this homework done or Ikuto and onee-chan will have our heads."

_**Ikuto's Point of View**_

I opened my eyes, wait _I fell asleep!_ I sat up _oh dang it…_ I picked up the list and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, "Huh?" I said slightly confused.

Numbers 1, 2, and 7 had notes next to them, but they weren't in my handwriting.

**Clean out cabinets of any nut related products.** _Done~ Yoru_

_Also threw out all the whole wheat stuff~ Ran_

**Find someone to watch Iru, Eru, and Yoru.** _Done._

_Yukari and her husband, Yuu, will watch them. They'll be over at 7:30~ Su._

**Make sure everyone does homework and stays out of trouble.** _We'll stay out of trouble~ everyone_

_We make no promises~ Iru and Diana_

I blinked _okay…that's shocking_. I looked at the clock in the living room and found it five in the morning. I sighed and got off the couch and went up to the third floor and into my room. I changed into my school uniform and headed downstairs and into Yoru's room and turned the light on, "Up," I stated, "You may not have school, but I have to make sure you eat."

Yoru groaned and slowly sat up, "I'm up, I'm up," he muttered.

I nodded and left the room and entered Iru and Eru's room and flipped the light on. Iru groaned and Eru whined, "Come on you two," I stated, "Where are the Hinamoris sleeping?"

Eru sat up and rubbed her eye with her non casted arm, "Right side of the hall," she muttered.

I nodded and left the room. I entered the first room and turned the light on and found Ran in the bed. She groaned, "Come on," I stated, "Time to get up."

Ran sat up and her hair was a mess. I chuckled softly, "Get dressed and go to the living room."

Ran groaned again, but nodded. I left the room and went to the next one and did the same thing only found Ami in the bed with Miki _must've had a nightmare_. Both girls groaned as the lights came on, "Come on," I said, "Hurry up and get dressed and get down to the living room."

"What time is it?" Miki asked.

"Around five in the morning, now get up," I stated.

Oh for the love of…REALLY!" Miki yelled.

"Yes, now up," I stated.

"Gonna kill you…" Miki muttered.

"Someone's not a morning person," I stated then left.

I went into the next room and turned the light on and Su was in the bed. Su, unlike everyone else, didn't groan or anything; she just opened her eyes sleepily; "Come on Su," I said, "Time to get up."

Su sat up and yawned _well, that was easy_. I left the room and went to the next one and turned on the light. I blinked in shock _okay…is this a twin thing?_ Diane was on the bed and Diana was on a futon on the floor, "Come on you two," I said, "Up time."

Diane sat up and even though her hair was out of its pigtails it wasn't messy in the slightest. Diana on the other hand, looked worse than Ran. I smirked, "Come down to the living room when you're done," I said then left.

I went down to the living room then into the kitchen, "What do we even have left to fix?" I wondered.

I looked in the cabinets; they were literally bare. I sighed, "This is not good…" I stated.

I sighed and tried the fridge; nothing. _Note to self: Go to store during lunch. Wait, lunch…_I groaned out loud _worst day ever…_ I sighed and grabbed my keys just as Ran came downstairs, "Watch everyone," I stated, "I'll be right back."

Ran blinked as I closed the door.

_**Ran's Point of View**_

I came downstairs wearing a light pink tank top with a red jacket and light blue jeans. I saw Ikuto walking out the door, "Watch everyone," he said as he opened the door, "I'll be right back."

I blinked in shock as the door closed, "Where'd Ikuto go?" Yoru asked yawning.

"I have no idea," I said.

Yoru wore a dark blue long sleeved shirt and dark blue jeans and his hair was a mess, "Well, he wouldn't leave without a reason," Iru stated with her twin sister beside her.

Iru wore a red long sleeved shirt and matching jeans while Eru wore a pale yellow long sleeved shirt and blue jeans, "I'm watching TV," Yoru stated and sat on the couch and turned the TV on.

"What's going on?" Diana asked with Diane, Miki, Ami, and Su behind her.

Diana wore her hair in its normal ponytail and wore a black dress with gray buttons that came down to her knees and black knee high tights. Diane wore her hair in their normal pigtails and wore a yellow version of Diana's dress with white knee high tights (must be a twin thing because Miki, Su, and I don't do that). Miki wore a light blue long sleeved shirt and blue jeans and her blue hat. Ami had on a plain white long sleeved dress that came to her ankles. Su had on a light green shirt with a white jacket over it and blue jeans, "Ikuto left for some reason," I answered Diana's question.

"Why?" Miki asked, "He wakes us up at five in the morning then leaves? Oh…I need something hard for when he gets home."

"You are not a morning person Miki~ desu," Su said and sweat dropped.

"I know that!" Miki snapped.

I sighed, "Calm down," I said, "I'm sure everything is fine."

"Wait," Iru said, "Didn't you and Yoru throw out all the food we had because it all had nuts and/or whole wheat in it?"

I went wide eyed, "So that's it," I said, "Ikuto went to get us something for breakfast."

A few seconds later Ikuto came in with three bags in each of his hands, "Ikuto?" I asked, "Are you okay?"

"Fine," he stated and went into the kitchen.

It was quiet as Ikuto cooked.

_**Ikuto's Point of View**_

_Okay, during lunch break I need to pick up lunches for everyone, go shopping, and figure out what time Utau's going to be here…_ I groaned and put eggs and bacon on plates _and I still need to take everyone to see Amu and get them to school and Yoru, Eru, and Iru back here before Yukari and Yuu show up. Too much to do…_ I set plates in front of everyone and sat on the floor next to Eru and Diane, "Thank you Ikuto," everyone said.

I just nodded, "I'll bring everyone lunch once I have my lunch break," I stated, "Now everyone eat or we won't have time to go visit Amu before school."

We all ate and I thought of everything I had to do _I can't do this all by myself. I have to do figure out what to do_, "Ikuto!" I heard Iru yell.

I blinked, "Huh?" I asked.

"You have your orchestra concert this afternoon," Eru said, "And the middle school is going."

I groaned, "I completely forgot that they begged me to do that," I said.

"They begged?" Miki asked.

I sighed and stood up, "Yep," I said, "They need money and all the students, minus a few like me or whatnot and they think I'm some sort of natural when it comes to playing the violin."

"Well, dad did start teaching you when you were able to hold something in your hands," Iru said.

I smirked lightly, "That may be, but that doesn't mean I'm a natural, Iru," I said then went upstairs.

"Yeah, we'll see," Iru stated smirking, "Just how many times did you look at that violin solo of yours?"

I stopped at the top of the stairs, "Once or twice," I stated, "Go ahead and get in the car guys. I'll be there once I get my violin."

With that I headed up to my room. I sighed and entered my room. I grabbed my gray violin case. I opened the case to make sure it was inside. I unconsciously smiled as I looked at it. I actually love to play the violin; it's the only thing that reminds me of my parents. I sighed and closed the case and put it on my shoulder and headed downstairs. I grabbed the keys to the car and headed out.

**A/N Ikuto: What's with these two? They haven't blinked in an hour.**

**Kayla and Chelsea: *Staring at Ikuto***

**Me: *Sigh* This is going to end very badly…**

**Yoru: Why~ nya?**

**Me: You'll find out…R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Ikuto: How are they doing that?**

**Me: *Looks at Kayla and Chelsea* Don't worry, it'll end in three, two, one…**

***Amu and her charas enter the room***

**Amu: There you are you stupid cat!**

**Ikuto: Amu?**

**Amu: *Looks at Kayla and Chelsea* You two? So you're the ones who took the stupid cats.**

**Kayla: Yeah? Are you mad?**

**Amu: No, not really, Tadase-kun was just freaking out because his nii-san was missing.**

**Me: *Sigh* You're going to regret saying that…**

**Amu: Why?**

**Me: You'll see…I don't own Shugo Chara!**

_**Ikuto's Point of View**__~ At the Hospital_

"Morning," Nurse Hana said as we entered the hospital.

"Did onee-chan remember?" Ran asked.

Nurse Hana smiled, "Why don't you ask her yourself?"

I turned and saw Amu walk out from behind the desk. She wore a red and black striped long sleeved shirt with black colored jeans and boots and she had two red X clips in her hair. She smiled, "You were right about the notebook Ikuto," she said.

"You remember!" Ran, Miki, and Su yelled and hugged their onee-chan.

I smiled slightly. Amu looked at me, "Thank you Ikuto," she said.

I nodded, "Ikuto-kun," Nurse Hana said.

"Drop the kun," I stated.

"Right," Nurse Hana said, "Amu is able to return to the real world as long as she keeps the notebook, but because of her…parents' death," everyone winced, "And you're still in need of community service hours. Will you be able to house Amu as well as her siblings? It'll count towards you community service."

I looked at Amu then back at Nurse Hana and nodded, "I'd do it even if it didn't help my hours seeing how I'm already watching six Hinamoris."

Amu smiled, "And I expect that you'll help her catch up in school?" Nurse Hana asked.

I nodded, "But right now I have to get these six," I gestured to Ran, Miki, Su, Diane, Diana, and Ami, "To school. Iru, Eru, and Yoru back home before Yukari and Yuu get there and get to school myself and I guess I have to drop you off with Iru, Eru, and Yoru," I said to Amu.

"Ikuto, you're stressing yourself out," Amu said.

"Ikuto, can we still come to your concert?" Eru asked.

I looked at my little sister, "Ask Yukari and Yuu," I said, "Now we have to get going," I said pushing them slightly, "Ami needs to be at school in ten minutes."

I had grabbed Amu's hand as I pushed the nine kids out the door. Once everyone was in the backseat Amu got in the passenger's seat and I got in the driver's seat. Amu picked up my case as we drove, "Is this your violin?" Amu asked.

I nodded, "Yeah," I stated.

"He has a concert with the orchestra of his school," Yoru said, "They literally begged him to be in it."

I sighed in annoyance and Amu looked at me, "Are you really that good Ikuto?" Amu asked.

"I don't think so," I said, "I think they just wanted some eye candy so the school would come to the stupid thing."

"Dad starting teaching him how to play since he was really little," Eru said happily, "I like it when Ikuto plays; we all do."

"Your dad?" Amu asked, "Your real dad?"

I nodded, "Yeah," I said, "He was a natural violin player and that's why our mother fell in love with him."

Amu smiled softly. I pulled into the elementary school, "Alright Ami," I said, "Do one of us need to walk you in or do you know the way?"

"I'm good," Ami said and got out, "Thank you Ikuto, bye onee-chan," Ami hugged Amu before running in.

I ran a hand through my hair before starting for the middle school, "Ikuto," Amu said.

"Hm?" I asked not taking my eyes off the road, but letting her know I was listening.

"Um, is it possible for me to go to high school?" Amu asked.

I glanced at her before quickly going back to the road, "Amu, your mind is still in middle school," I stated, "You won't understand anything."

"I know that," Amu said, "But, I want to see my friends."

I arrived at the middle school and stopped in front of the school. I looked at Amu, "We'll see," I said, "We'll see what Tsukasa says."

Amu smiled brightly, "Alright," I said, "You five, out."

Diane quickly hugged Amu before getting out with her sisters. I then left the middle school and headed for the house, "What are Rima, Kukai, and Nagihiko like now?" Amu asked.

"Mm," I said, "Mashiro is the class president of class 3-A. Souma is the star of the soccer team and the captain of the basketball and baseball team. And Fujisaki is the second most wanted boy in school; second to me that is…"

"Wow," Amu said, "So, they're popular?"

"I guess you could say that," I said, "They don't really show up around school unless need be. Mashiro told me they were all hurt about Hotori's death so they stayed away from you because they couldn't bring themselves to tell you, even if you forgot in the morning."

Amu smiled sadly and moved some hair behind her ear, "Tadase was the one to bring and hold us together," she said softly, "I just can't believe he's gone, along with my parents."

I glanced at Amu quickly, "Well if it helps," I said, "We also lost both our parents."

"I know," Amu said, "And I'm sorry about that. I really should get over this."

"It's hard to get over Amu," I said, "We're not even over our parents' deaths."

"Yeah, but that's because our parents now aren't parents in the slightest," Yoru stated.

"Yoru," I stated, "That may be true, but you don't have to say it out loud."

I pulled into the driveway just as a woman with reddish brown hair and glasses got out of a car. She wore a white, long sleeved shirt with brown pants and white shoes. A man stood beside her. He had orangish brown hair and glasses as well. He wore a black long sleeved shirt with blue jeans and brown shoes. I got out of the car with Amu, Eru, Iru, and Yoru. The woman and man turned to us, "Ah, you must be Ikuto," the woman said, "I'm Nikaidou Yukari and this is my husband, Nikaidou Yuu."

I nodded, "This is Eru, Iru, and Yoru," I said placing a hand on their head as I said their names, "And this is Amu, but she wants to see her friends."

"Oh," Yuu said, "I thought Su-chan said the Amu-chan was in the hospital with short term memory loss?"

"She was," I stated, "But we found a way for her to remember."

"Oh, that's wonderful," Yuu said.

"Also," I said, "I have a concert at 2:00pm this afternoon and these three wanted to go."

"Oh, that shouldn't be a problem," Yukari said.

I nodded, "Also," I said, "There's absolutely no food in the house. I'll go shopping during my lunch break at school, but could you take them out or something? They know how to work the tabs and cards and nothing with whole wheat for Yoru."

"Why don't you have food in the house?" Yuu asked.

"Don't ask," I stated, "Let's just say it's my parents' fault and leave it at that."

"Um, alright," Yuu said.

I nodded and headed for the car with Amu close behind, "Thanks again," I said and got in the car.

I started the car and drove off, "We should be about a half hour early," I said, "That'll give us enough time to talk to Tsukasa."

Amu smiled and nodded, "I'm sorry for pushing so much on you," she said sadly, "You already have so much to do."

"It's fine," I stated, "It's not like I don't do it already."

"But you seemed stressed out," Amu said.

"I'm fine," I stated and parked in the student parking lot, "Now, let's get going."

Amu nodded and we got out of the car. I walked with my hands in my pockets. We entered the office and I let myself into Tsukasa's office, "Ah, Ikuto-kun," Tsukasa said.

"Drop the kun," I stated.

"Who's this?" Tsukasa said smiling.

"Hinamori Amu," I stated and Amu bowed politely, "She's my community service."

"Oh, Nurse Hana told me about her," Tsukasa said smiling, "So, you've gotten passed you memory loss?"

"Not quite," Amu said, "I still need a notebook in order for me to remember."

"Ah," Tsukasa said, "So, what did you need Ikuto-kun?"

I flinched, "Amu wants to see her friends," I said, "She's still in middle school education, but she wanted to see her friends today."

"Ah," Tsukasa said, "That shouldn't be a problem, but you'll be in charge of her Ikuto-kun."

"I know," I stated.

"Would you like me to call them in when classes start?" Tsukasa asked.

Amu nodded and Tsukasa smiled, "And I believe you have a concert to prepare for Ikuto-kun," Tsukasa said, "You have been practicing for this right?"

"I haven't had the time," I stated, "But don't worry, it's a simple piece."

"Simple is usually the hardest Ikuto-kun," Tsukasa said.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. I heard the bell ring, "Alright," Tsukasa said, "Let's get this surprise underway."

Tsukasa picked up the speaker, "Names?" he asked.

"Mashiro Rima, Souma Kukai, and Fujisaki Nagihiko," Amu said.

Tsukasa smiled then began to talk, "Attention," he said, "I need for Mashiro Rima, Souma Kukai, and Fujisaki Nagihiko to come to my office right now please. Thank you."

Tsukasa smiling and set the speaker down, "Why don't you step into this room until I say," Tsukasa said smiling, "It'll give them a surprise."

Amu smiled and went into the room and closed the door. A few minutes later Mashiro, Souma, and Fujisaki came in, "What is it sensei?" Fujisaki asked.

Tsukasa smiled, "Ikuto-kun has a surprise for you three," he said.

"What?" Souma asked.

I smirked, "Come on," I said to the door.

Amu walked back out smiling. Mashiro about fainted and Souma and Fujisaki were frozen, "A-Amu?" Mashiro asked tears coming to her eyes.

"Hi guys," she said smiling.

"Amu!" they all yelled and ran to her and hugged her.

Mashiro was crying her eyes out and Souma and Fujisaki had a few tears escape. Mashiro turned to me, "Why'd you bring her here?" she asked.

"We've found a way for her to remember everything," I stated.

"What?" Souma asked shocked.

Amu pulled out the notebook and smiled, "The rest might not be as long as the first entry, but," she said, "As long as I keep this record and read them the next morning then I remember everything."

I moved the violin case up more on my shoulder as it was slipping, "Wait, T-Tadase's on this page," Fujisaki said nervously.

Amu nodded, "Ikuto told me about Tadase and my parents," she said, "You didn't have to keep it from me; I would've found out eventually."

"We didn't want to keep it from you Amu," Souma said, "We…we just didn't know how to tell you, I mean you and Tadase were dating."

My entire body froze _they were dating_! I blinked a couple of times _wait, why do I even care who she dates or dated_? Amu smiled sadly, "It's fine," she said, "Tadase wasn't the kind of boyfriend I thought he'd be. We just barely got over being friends."

The four of them laughed and for some reason my body relaxed_ odd, maybe Utau was right. No! There's no way this girl is changing how I think and what I do…wait, aw dang, she is_. I closed my eyes for a few minutes, "Amakawa-sensei," a voice came, "Tsukiyomi Ikuto needs to come to the orchestra room for practice."

Tsukasa smiled, "Go on Ikuto-kun," he said.

I huffed in annoyance, "I'm going, I'm going," I stated and left.

_**No One's Point of View**_

Amu watched as Ikuto left, "Why did the orchestra beg Ikuto to play?" she asked.

Tsukasa smiled, "Ikuto-kun is very talented with the violin," he stated, "He loves to play it. He used to be part of the orchestra, but he suddenly quit at the end of his first year."

Amu was quiet for a minute, "When did his stepdad remarry?" she asked.

"Hm, I think it was around that time," Tsukasa said, "Why?"

Amu looked at the door then sighed, "Nothing," she said then turned to her friends with a smile, "So, you want to show me what you guys do in high school?"

Rima, Kukai, and Nagihiko all knew the smile was fake, but they wanted to talk about it in private with her, "Can we?" Nagihiko asked Tsukasa.

"Well, seeing how Ikuto-kun is busy, I suppose that would be fine as long as one of you is by her side at all times," Tsukasa said smiling.

Everyone nodded and they left the office, "Okay, spill Amu," Rima said crossing her arms, "What's wrong?"

They were in the hallway and because classes were in session the hallways were totally empty. Amu looked at her friends, "I can't say," she said, "It's Ikuto's decision, but let's just say its family issues."

The three friends sighed, "Alright," Kukai said, "Well, we have to get to class, so pick someone to go with."

"Um…" Rima pulled Amu towards her, "Whoa!"

The boys laughed, "Okay, so Amu's going with Rima," Nagihiko said, "I'm getting jealous, Rima."

Rima glared, "I haven't seen her in two years!" she almost yelled.

Nagihiko smiled, "I know," he said and kissed Rima's cheek, "See you at lunch."

Kukai waved and Amu blinked at Rima, "When did you two start dating?"

"Uh, about a month after Tadase died," Rima said blushing as we walked down a hall.

Amu laughed lightly and they entered the classroom. Everyone looked up and the sensei blinked, "Who's this Rima-chan?" the sensei asked.

"This is my best friend Hinamori Amu," Rima said, "For the past three years she's been in the hospital with short term memory loss, but now she's starting to overcome that. Today, she's just here to observe. She's still on middle school level educationally."

"She's cute," a boy said.

Amu blushed and Rima glared, "Whoever said that better have a death wish," Rima growled.

Everyone gulped and was quiet, "Well, I suppose you could sit in the empty seat over there Amu-chan," the sensei said.

Amu smiled and nodded, "Thank you," she said.

"We have lunch at noon and I'm sure Rima-chan will show you the cafeteria," the sensei said.

Amu nodded and sat down. Of course, Amu didn't understand anything that the teacher was talking about, but she was just glad to be able to see her friends again. Suddenly, Amu saw Ikuto walk past the door. Amu stood up and walked to the door, "Ikuto," she called causing Ikuto to turn, "Where are you going?"

"Shopping," Ikuto stated, "I have to get your siblings lunch and I have to figure out what I can fix without nut related products."

Amu felt guilty, "I'll come with you," she said, "I know what's good and what's not, but don't you have class?"

"Nope," Ikuto stated, "The orchestra sensei got me out of class for practice, but he seems to forget that I'm as sneaky as a cat."

Amu tilted her head slightly, "Okay… but I'm still coming," she said.

_**Ikuto's Point of View**_

Amu tilted her head slightly _okay…that is way too cute…WAIT! What am I thinking?_, "Okay…but I'm still coming," Amu said bringing me from my thoughts.

I sighed, "Alright, let's just go before the orchestra finds me," I said grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the parking lot.

We got in the car and drove off without the orchestra finding us, "Ikuto," Amu said, "You will do the concert right?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I'll do it," I stated.

"Tsukasa said that you were part of the orchestra most of your first year," Amu said, "But you quit because your parents were always running off and you had to raise your siblings more than before right?"

_She hit the nail on the head…_ I nodded, "Yeah," I said, "When Kazuomi stopped being the stepdad he acted like when mom was around I took complete charge over Eru, Iru, Yoru, and Utau because he was no longer around; that happened when I was 11. Even though he wasn't much of a dad he still took care of Utau's singing career, but once he remarried…that went down the drain. Utau loves to sing and she was still hot on the charts; I couldn't let Utau or her fans become depressed and upset just because Kazuomi and Airi don't know how to be parents; so I quit the orchestra so I could take Utau to her concerts, photo shoots, recordings, etc."

Amu was quiet, "Ikuto, I'm sorry," she said, "I asked you to do something when I didn't know the whole story or what you've given up already."

"It's fine Amu," I said, "You're not to blame; Airi and Kazuomi are."

I parked in the grocery store parking lot, "Now, let just go get food so we don't starve to death," I said.

Amu nodded and we got out of the car.

**A/N Amu: And I can't leave why?**

**Me: Because you might not end up in your world.**

**Amu: Oh come on!**

**Me: R&R please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Chelsea: It's gotten boring again!**

**Kayla: I'm good! *Staring at Ikuto***

**Me: *Sighs* Of course you are…someone do the disclaimer please.**

**Miki: What's that?**

**Dia: I think it's this…Twins of the Earth doesn't own Shugo Chara! Or something like that.**

**Me: Yep, and that's why you're my favorite chara.**

_**Ikuto's Point of View**_

Amu and I walked back into the school when lunch was in session. I pulled out two bentos, "This is yours and this is mine," I stated.

Amu took hers, "Thanks Ikuto," she said.

I nodded, "You better go find Mashiro," I said, "You did leave suddenly."

Amu nodded and walked off. I sighed and pulled out my phone, "Hello?" Utau's voice came.

"What time are you getting here tonight?" I asked as I sat down.

"Didn't I say 7:00 last night?" Utau asked.

"Nope," I said and opened the bento, "You never mentioned a time."

"Oops, sorry Ikuto," Utau said, "I'll be back by 7:00."

"Okay," I said, "What time are you getting on the plane?"

"Uh, in about five minutes," she said.

"Alright," I said, "See you tonight."

"Bye," Utau said.

I hung up the phone and put it back in my pocket _finally, some relax time_, "Ikuto-kun!"

I sighed and looked up at the orchestra sensei, Tanaka-sensei, standing there, "Where have you been!" he yelled.

I didn't say anything. No one in this school knows about my parents and what I do constantly and I didn't want them to, "Let's go!" Tanaka-sensei said, "I don't care if you're the number one violinist in the world. You'll still practice the cues with everyone else!"

I sighed and packed my lunch back up, "So much for lunch," I muttered.

"What?" Tanaka-sensei yelled.

"Nothing," I stated.

I walked passed Amu and her friends. I saw her glance at me, but that was it.

_**Amu's Point of View**_

_Ikuto? He didn't get to eat._ I felt really bad now, "Amu?" Nagihiko asked.

"Huh?" I asked snapping back.

"Are you okay, girl?" Kukai asked.

"No, not really," I said.

"What's wrong?" Rima asked.

"It's just something about Ikuto," I stated, "It's nothing you need to worry about."

"With you, that usually means something's going on, Amu," Rima stated.

"You're right," I said, "But…it's for Ikuto to say, not me."

"I guess that's understandable," Nagihiko said, "But you shouldn't worry too much."

"Amu," Ikuto said from behind me.

I turned, "Hold my phone please," he said handing me his dark blue phone, "Sensei said not to bring it. If something happens, just come get me."

I nodded and Ikuto walked off again, "Ikuto!" I called causing him to turn, "Please try and eat."

Ikuto smirked, "Will do, Strawberry," he stated.

He turned away and my cheeks were pink, "Strawberry?" Kukai asked, "Why didn't I think of that!"

"Why'd he give you his phone?" Nagihiko asked.

"No reason," I stated.

"Fine, don't tell us," Rima stated.

I sighed, "Trust me guys," I said, "If you knew…you'd be like me; feeling very guilty."

The four of us sat down at a picnic table and started eating, "Why are you so worried about Ikuto?" Kukai asked.

"I think she likes him," Rima stated.

I blushed, "I do not!" I yelled.

Nagihiko chuckled, "So, is Ikuto-kun any good at the violin?" he asked.

"Uh, drop the -kun, Nagihiko," I said, "And I don't know. Eru, Iru, and Yoru say he's pretty good."

"Who?" Nagihiko asked.

"Ikuto's younger siblings," I stated.

"Oh," Kukai said, "Wait, isn't his sister Tsukiyomi Utau?"

"Yes," I stated and ate some rice.

"Lucky!" Kukai yelled.

Both me and Rima hit Kukai in the head at the same time, "Ow!" Kukai yelled, "I forgot how much it hurts when both of you do that…"

I glared at him and continued eating, "You okay, Amu?" Nagihiko asked.

I sighed, "I'm fine," I stated.

Suddenly, the bell rang, "Come on," Kukai said, "You're coming to my class this time."

"Whoa!" I yelled when Kukai pulled me.

"Kukai!" Rima yelled.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked once we were in the school building.

"Nagi wanted some time with Rima," Kukai said smirking.

"Oh…" I said.

"That, and I didn't want Rima hogging you," he said smirking.

I laughed and we entered his classroom.

_**2:00 in the Afternoon~ the concert**_

"Whoa…" I said as we entered the gym, "It's going to be in here?"

"Yeah, the middle school's coming too and it's pretty big," Kukai said.

"Oh," I said.

After a few minutes the orchestra sensei began to talk, "Thank you all for coming," he said, "We'll be playing three pieces then we'll have our guest player, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, play a solo for you."

I spotted Ran, Miki, Su, Diane, and Diana sitting on the bottom of the bleachers with the middle school then I saw Yoru, Eru, Iru, Yukari, and Yuu in the middle of the bleachers. I then turned back to the concert and they started playing. It took about half an hour for them to get through all three pieces; some were good, some were not so good. The sensei then motioned for Ikuto to stand up. He sighed and stood up and started playing his solo. I was shocked at how sad the song was **(A/N He's playing his sad song from the Anime)**. That was the second thing that shocked me. The thing that made my mouth drop was how well he played. _He's…good isn't even the right word…excellent isn't either!_ I saw that Ran, Miki, Su, Diane, and even Diana were like me. Ikuto's solo lasted about two minutes maybe a little over, but it felt like two hours; he was that good. Once he finished the last note the whole gym was silent; everyone was in shock. Ikuto sat down and sighed and his hand went to his stomach _he didn't eat!_

Once the gym was empty I went to the orchestra room and found Ikuto putting up his violin, "Ikuto," I said causing him to look up, "You didn't eat did you?"

Ikuto sighed and shook his head, "Nope," he said and put his case on his shoulder, "Sensei had his eyes on me the whole time."

I sighed, "Well, you should eat now," I said.

"Can't," Ikuto stated, "We have to go pick everyone up and get home and I have to fix dinner and pick up Utau."

I sighed, but knew he was right, "Besides," Ikuto said, "I normally don't have time for lunch anyway."

"What? Why?" I asked shocked.

Ikuto shrugged, "I usually only have time to fix Iru, Eru, Yoru, and Utau's lunches," he stated.

"What happens when you get a fever?" I asked.

"Everything comes to a standstill," Ikuto stated, "Usually I get sick when Airi and Kazuomi are out of town."

"You do know why right?" I asked.

Ikuto shrugged, "I can't be helped, Amu," he said as we walked outside, "I'm raising the four of them while still in high school. I'd probably be sick more often if we didn't have the money we do."

"That's true, but can't Utau help you?" I asked.

"No, usually right after school she has some sort of singing job or photo shoot," Ikuto stated and got in the car.

I got in the passenger's seat. I closed the door and Ikuto started the car, "Well, I'll help," I stated, "I mean six of the people in the house are my siblings."

Ikuto drove out of the parking lot, "Amu, you still have to catch up with school," he said, "Add that to my list…"

I sighed, "Ikuto," I said, "Please let me help. I feel enough guilt as it is."

Ikuto sighed, "Alright, fine," he said.

I smiled. Suddenly, I felt something vibrate_ Oh! Ikuto's phone_ I pulled out the dark blue phone, "Who is it?" Ikuto asked.

"Um, doesn't say…" I said.

Ikuto sighed, "Well, go on and answer it," he said, "I can't talk on the phone and drive at the same time."

I nodded and hit the green button, "Hello?" I asked.

"Who in the world is this? Where's Ikuto-kun?" a woman asked.

"I'm a friend of Ikuto's," I said, "He's driving at the moment, who's this?"

"I'm his mother," the woman said.

I froze, "Now, I repeat," Airi said, "Who are you?"

"I'm a friend-"

"Your name, girly!" Airi yelled.

I yelped and about dropped the phone, "Uh…Hinamori Amu," I said uneasy.

"Well, put Ikuto-kun on the phone, Hinamori," Airi said.

"He's driving," I stated.

"I don't care if he's on the moon," Airi said, "Put him on the phone!"

Ikuto suddenly took his phone, "Ikuto!" I yelled then noticed that he stopped driving.

"What do you want Airi?" Ikuto said annoyed, "I have places to be."

I heard yelling on the other end of the phone and Ikuto was glaring, "Well, if you were here you'd know that Eru was being bullied, now wouldn't you?"

I heard yelling again, "I'm doing more than you two are!" Ikuto yelled.

The yelling continued on the other end, "Amu is none of your business!" Ikuto yelled.

_How did this conversation get to me?_ Ikuto growled, "My friends are none of your concern; my family is none of your concern either."

I gulped nervously, "They're my family, not yours!" Ikuto yelled then paused, "I don't care if the law says you gave birth to us! You two are not parents!"

I could see Ikuto shaking with anger, "Then where were you two during Yoru's basketball games?" Ikuto asked, "Or Utau's concerts? Or Iru and Eru's school programs? I go to every single one of their activities while you two don't even care!"

The yelling got louder on the other end, but all I was able to hear was Airi screeching, "Ikuto-kun!"

Ikuto was about to yell something else when I grabbed his arm causing him to turn to me. I knew I had hurt in my eyes because Ikuto relaxed like he did at the hospital, "Ikuto," I said, "That's enough. Yelling at Airi won't do anyone any good."

Ikuto suddenly gripped the phone and growled and I back away _what'd I say_, "You will not talk about my friends like that!" Ikuto yelled.

_Oh, so he wasn't mad at me_, "Fine, if you think you know us so well then why do you constantly buy whole wheat stuff when I've told you two a million times that Yoru is allergic!" he yelled.

_Yoru's allergic to whole wheat?_ I saw something flash in Ikuto's eyes, "You two…" he growled, "You don't get it! The next time Yoru has whole wheat he could die! He got the rash because the bread wasn't fully whole wheat! Can you even tell me how old each of us are?"

Ikuto was quiet for a few seconds then he burst like a volcano, "Bakas!" he yelled, "Iru and Eru are twins! Do you know what twins mean?"

_Wow…they really are bad parents_, "If I was 20 I'd be out of that house with my siblings!" Ikuto yelled. **(A/N The legal adult age in Japan is 20)**.

Finally, I decided to stop the call. I grabbed the phone and ended the call. Ikuto sighed, "Gomen Amu," he said, "Airi just gets on my nerves."

I just nodded and Ikuto started driving again, "Why is she like that?" I asked.

Ikuto sighed, "I don't know," he said, "I have a feeling that she only married into this family for our money. And when I say our money I mean _our_ money. The minute I turn 20 or get married all the money and Easter goes to me."

"Well, she isn't exactly helping her case by being mean to you," I said.

Ikuto nodded, "I think they know that once I marry and/or turn 20 that they'll lose the money that they love so much because they've constantly been going to lawyers and whatnot," he said, "But the company is under my father's name because he married my mother. Right after our grandfather, my mother's father, died he took control over the company and it was very successful."

I nodded and Ikuto sighed, "Then while going on a trip, which he hardly ever did, the plane somehow ran out of fuel and crashed; my dad didn't make it," he said, "Mom was heartbroken and didn't want to marry any other, but the company forced her to marry Kazuomi. My mother's health was never really good after our father died, but before she died she made sure that the company would be given to us and not Kazuomi. So, now the company and everything that goes with it will go to me because I'm the oldest. But, I think Kazuomi and Airi managed to change that."

"What?" I asked shocked.

"I think they managed to convince the court a few years ago that the only way I could take control of the company was if I were to marry," Ikuto said, "And I think all the girls in school know that too."

"So, they're trying to get you to not marry?" I asked.

Ikuto nodded sadly, "And so far, it's working," he stated, "I haven't met one girl that likes me and not my money and future."

"Ikuto…" I said sadly, "Gomen."

Ikuto sighed and didn't say anything, "Let's just go get Ami," he said and got out of the car, which had suddenly stopped again.

I nodded and got out of the car.

_**Ikuto's Point of View**_

I entered the house with the seven Hinamori siblings. Yukari and Yuu were on the couch while Eru, Iru, and Yoru surrounded the TV, "Ikuto," Yukari said.

I nodded, "How much did Su say?" I asked.

"Nothing," Yuu said, "Any friend of Su's is ours."

I raised an eyebrow, "No, seriously," I said.

Su giggled, "They mean it Ikuto~ desu," she said.

I sighed, "Well, at least stay for dinner," I said.

"Gomen, but I have to feed my two younger brothers, Kairi and Musashi," Yukari said.

"Wait, you have two brothers?" Diane asked.

"Yes, Musashi is about your age, but he goes to a different school," Yuu said.

"Well, Su," I said.

"Hm?" Su asked.

"Kairi's your friend right?" I asked.

Su nodded, "Well, call him and tell him to come over here and to bring Musashi," I stated.

"Ah, Ikuto, you don't have to," Yuu said.

I walked towards the door, "I can and I will," I stated, "I just need to get the groceries. Su, start calling."

After I put away all the groceries there was a knock on the door, "It's open!" Yoru yelled too lazy to open the door.

I looked and saw two boys enter. One had black hair that, if in the right light, could look dark green and light blue eyes. He wore a black long sleeved shirt and blue jeans. The other boy had dark green hair and light blue eyes. He wore a light green long sleeved shirt and blue jeans. I took the one with black hair to be Kairi and the one with green hair to be Musashi. I walked out of the kitchen, "Big house," Kairi commented.

I just smirked and picked up my keys, "I have to go pick up Utau," I stated, "When I get back I'll start dinner."

"I'll start it~ desu," Su said smiling.

I sighed, "Just don't burn the place down," I stated.

"Su's a great cook!" Ami yelled smiling.

I smirked and left. When I arrived at the airport Utau was just walking out with her big hat and glasses on which made me chuckle because it was dark out. Utau got in the car and removed what she called a disguise. She then hugged me and I smiled, "Hey Utau," I said.

Utau smiled and I started the car, "We have Su's friends staying for dinner because they watched Iru, Eru, and Yoru and claimed they didn't want to get paid," I said, "And did I tell you that Amu's stay with us?"

"Who doesn't what to get paid?" Utau asked, "And no, you told me about her siblings, but not her! I thought she had short term memory loss?"

"She does," I stated, "But if she keeps a notebook then she can remember, but because her parents are like our parents," Utau winced, "They're all staying with us."

"What about Kazuomi and Airi?" Utau asked.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there," I stated.

Utau sighed, "Also," I stated causing Utau to look at me, "Yukari is just out of collage to be a manager, if you want to talk to her about that."

Utau just nodded. I pulled into the driveway and we got out with Utau carrying her suitcase, "Oh, and I did say that Ami, one of Amu's younger sisters, is a fan of yours right?" I asked I opened the door.

"Utau-chan!" Ami yelled and hugged Utau.

Utau smiled, "Aw, she's so cute!" she yelled and hugged Ami.

I chuckled. When we entered the living room we saw everyone, but Diane and Musashi, watching TV and Su was in the kitchen. Diane and Musashi were talking about something and Eru turned to the door as it shut, "Utau!" she yelled and hugged her the best she could.

This caused Yoru and Iru to turn, "Utau!" they yelled and did the same.

I smiled and Utau was laughed happily, "Oh, I missed you three," she said.

I smirked and Amu came up, "You must be Amu," Utau said.

Amu smiled and nodded, "I'm Amu," she said, "Nice to meet you."

"Dinner's done!" Su called.

"That fast?" I asked.

"Yep," Su said, "You'd be surprised at what I can cook~ desu."

Everyone ate in the living room and it was loud and fun. After dinner Eru and Ami managed to convince Yukari and Yuu to stay for Twister. By the time everyone had enough fun, Diane had fallen asleep on Musashi, who didn't want to play, "Would you guys like to stay the night?" I asked.

"Oh, we couldn't impose," Yuu said.

"Impose?" Iru stated, "We have three floors of rooms."

"I think it's fine onee-chan," Musashi said calmly, "I mean my school is only a block away from here."

Yukari sighed, "Alright," she said.

"Musashi," I stated, "Can you take Diane to her room?"

"Sure," Musashi said and picked Diane up bridal style easily.

Diane moaned slightly, but didn't wake up. Musashi went upstairs, "I just need to call my girlfriend really quick," Kairi said.

"Kairi," Su said, "I think Yaya would be asleep by now~ desu."

Kairi sighed, "I guess you're right," he said.

Everyone headed upstairs and Yukari and Yuu stayed in Kazuomi and Airi's bedroom. I yawned and fell on my bed and instantly fell asleep.

_**Amu's Point of View**_

I looked in Ikuto's room and sighed when he was just on top of his bed, barely on his bed that is, "He's always like that," I heard a voice said.

I turned and saw Utau standing there in light purple pajamas. I blinked, "Look, Amu," Utau said, "Ever since our mother died Ikuto has been both our parents and our older brother. This, of course, caused his school life to suffer."

I tilted my head silently asking her to explain more. She sighed, "Ikuto…" she said then sighed, "After our dad died, and before our mom died, Ikuto always used to play the violin because it reminded us of our dad."

"So, even then Ikuto took control?" I asked.

Utau nodded, "But then, when mom died and Kazuomi married Airi," she said, "He had to stop because those two wouldn't do anything. He gave up the violin, he's grades suffered, and he closed himself off to everyone except us…and you."

I blinked, "He never told anyone about Kazuomi and Airi, but he, for some reason, told you," Utau said, "He seems to open up to you, Hinamori."

My heart raced a little bit, "And, I want to thank you for that, Amu," Utau said.

"Huh?" I asked.

Utau smiled, "I believe you're changing Ikuto, Amu," she said.

"Me?" I asked.

Utau nodded, "I honestly believe that, Amu, but I don't think Ikuto's quite realized yet," she said, "So, please, Amu, keep doing whatever it is you're doing."

With that Utau went downstairs to her room. I looked in Ikuto's room again. I slowly entered the room and pulled out a blanket and covered the slightly older boy with it. I felt Ikuto's forehead checking for a fever. He felt hot, but I wasn't sure if it's because of the heater or if he was getting sick. Just to be on the safe side I may have to put some things in my notebook for tomorrow.

**A/N Amu: Okay that girl hasn't blinked in two hours.**

**Me: *Sighs* Kayla…don't make me get the blindfold.**

**Kayla: *Glares at me* **

**Chelsea: Is it just me or is the floor wet?**

**Ikuto: This girl has been drooling since I got here.**

**Yoru: This girl is creepy.**

**Me: R&R please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Me: I don't own Shugo Chara…and what in the world are you doing Kayla?**

**Kayla: *Holding Cluby* Nothing… *Glances at Ikuto smirking***

**Amu: Wait…I know that smirk, that's Ikuto's perverted smirk!**

**Me: *Hits forehead* I need a textbook…**

_**Ikuto's Point of View**_

I slowly opened my eyes and couldn't even move; I ached everywhere. _Aw, dang it…_ I looked at my clock and saw it was close to three in the afternoon _yep, definitley sick_. Suddenly, the door opened slowly, "Ikuto?" I heard Amu ask.

Once she was fully in the doorway she smiled gently, "How are you feeling?" she asked.

I groaned, "What do you think?" I asked.

Amu walked over and felt my forehead for a few seconds, "I had a feeling you'd get sick last night so I asked Yukari and Yuu to take Yoru, Eru, and Iru away for the day so they don't get sick," she said and removed her hand, "Ran, Miki, Su, Kairi, and Utau took Ami to school then went to school Yukari said they'll pick them up, but they said they'd walk back here and Musashi said something about taking Diane to the park for her to see the ducks."

I blinked, "You wrote all that in your notebook?" I asked.

Amu nodded, "I made you some soup," she said, "Are you hungry?"

I just nodded and got out of bed, "Even though your fever has gone down you should be resting, Ikuto," Amu said glaring slightly.

"I'm fine," I said, "Just achy."

Amu sighed, "Well, hopefully that means once you rest some more, or eat the soup, you'll be better," she said.

"What have you been doing while I was sleeping?" I asked.

"Um, I cleaned, got everybody up and ready, made you soup, uh…oh, and Yukari's going to handle Utau's jobs today seeing how you're sick," Amu said.

I blinked, "She just has a photo shoot and a recording today right?" Amu asked, "So, Yukari should be able to handle that, especially with Yoru, Iru, and Eru there with her."

"I guess," I said and sat on the couch while Amu went into the kitchen.

Amu then brought a bowl over, "Here," she said.

I took the bowl, "Thanks," I said, "But you didn't have to clean the whole house…how did you clean the whole house in just a few hours?"

Amu blushed lightly _why is it when she blushes it looks so dang cute_, "Um, I don't know, I just did."

I chuckled and ate the soup then blinked, "Is this can soup or homemade soup?" I asked.

"Homemade," Amu blushed again, "Is it bad?"

I chuckled, "Not even close," I said, "It's good, Amu, very good."

Amu smiled, "Thanks," she said.

I smirked and nodded. While I ate the soup I felt all aches slowly disappear. Once I was done I took the bowl into the kitchen, "Better?" Amu asked.

"Much," I said, "Thanks Amu."

Amu smiled. Suddenly, Ran, Miki, Su, Diana, and Ami walked in, "You feeling better Ikuto~ desu?" Su asked.

I nodded and everyone smiled, "I wonder how Diane and Musashi's date is going?" Diana chuckled.

"I don't think it's a date," Amu said.

"It's a date," Ran, Miki, Su, and Diana said in unison.

I chuckled. Suddenly, the phone rang, "I got it," Amu said.

"No," I said, "It might be Airi."

With that I picked up the phone, "Hello?" I asked.

_**No One's Point of View**__~ With Diane and Musashi~ Before the phone call_

Diane and Musashi walked into the park. Diane giggled and ran to the pond and Musashi just chuckled, "So you were serious when you said you've never seen the ducks in the pond?" Musashi asked.

Diane nodded, "Mama and papa took me to see some at the zoo, but it's not like seeing them in the wild," she said.

Musashi smiled, "You know, you're like Yaya in some ways," he said.

Diane blinked then smiled. Suddenly, Diane was pushed into the water, "Ah!" she yelled.

Musashi turned and saw a boy with bright red hair and brown eyes. He wore a yellow shirt with blue jeans and white tennis shoes and had an ice cream cone in his right hand. Diane coughed up water and looked up, "Aki-kun?" she asked still coughing up water.

Aki smirked, "Well, that was fun," he stated.

Musashi glared and helped Diane out of the pond, "Are you okay?" he asked.

Diane nodded, "I'm fine," she said.

"Who's this? Your boyfriend?" Aki asked.

"No," Musashi said, "But you are not to touch her again."

"Aw, someone has a crush on Sweet Sunshine," Aki said.

"She's my friend and I have the protectiveness of a samurai," Musashi said.

Aki laughed, "Fine, but she should really try some of this ice cream," he said and shoved the ice cream in Diane's mouth.

"Hey!" Musashi yelled and punched Aki in the stomach, "I said not to-Diane?"

Diane fell to the ground coughing, "Diane!" Musashi yelled and bent down to her, "Diane what's wrong!"

Diane was coughing, "N-n-nuts…" Diane said struggling.

Musashi went wide eyed, "There were nuts in that!" he yelled at Aki.

"Yeah, why?" Aki asked.

"Baka! Baka!" Musashi yelled, "BAKA!"

Diane grabbed her throat as it started to close up, "Diane, calm down," Musashi said, "You'll speed up the process."

Diane couldn't talk. Musashi grabbed Diane bridal style and ran into the highway running as fast as he could. He carried the small girl in one of his arms while he grabbed his phone in the other, "Kairi!" Musashi yelled panicked, "Call everyone to the hospital!"

"Why?" Kairi asked.

"Some boy shoved nuts down Diane's throat!" Musashi yelled, "I'm about a block away from the hospital- call onee-chan and Diane's family! Hurry Kairi, her throat is already closing!"

Musashi hung up after that and Diane was wheezing in his arms, "Hang on Diane," Musashi yelled over the beeping horns of cars.

Diane grabbed Musashi's dark green shirt and he pulled her closer and he skillfully dodged traffic. He ran into the hospital, "Diane!" Nurse Hana yelled.

"Some boy shoved nuts down her throat about five minutes ago," Musashi said out of breathe.

Several doctors and nurses took Diane from Musashi and ran towards the ER. Suddenly, Kairi and his girlfriend, Yaya, ran in, "Where's Diane?" Kairi asked.

"In the ER," Nurse Hana said, "If all that happened in five minutes then it must've been a lot of nuts."

"He shoved ice cream into her mouth after he pushed her into the pond," Musashi said, "The ice cream must've had nuts mix into it."

Yukari, Yuu, Utau, Eru, Iru, and Yoru ran in next, "Is Diane okay?" Yuu asked out of breath.

"We're not sure," Nurse Hana said, "But it obviously was a lot of nuts."

Ran, Miki, Su, Diana, Ami, Amu, and Ikuto ran in, "Where's my sister!" Diana yelled.

"In the ER," Nurse Hana said calmly, "A boy shoved a pretty good amount of nuts into her body."

Ikuto turned to Musashi, "Who was the boy?" he asked dangerously.

"I think Diane said his name was Aki-kun," Musashi said.

"Aki!" Iru and Ikuto yelled.

"Oh…that boy is dead the minute I put a face to name," Ikuto muttered.

"I'm helping," Diana and Iru said in unison, growling.

Amu was rubbing her wrists as she quietly listened, watching Miki, who held Ami in her arms, "Why don't you all-" Nurse Hana was cut off when three more people ran in, "Amu!" Nagihiko, Rima, and Kukai yelled running in.

"Guys," Amu asked, "How'd you know Diane's here?"

"You mean you didn't call Kukai?" Nagihiko asked, "'Cause he's the one who called me and Rima."

"No, Kairi called us, but I'm pretty sure he doesn't have Kukai's number," Amu said.

"You'd be right," Kairi said.

Kukai sighed and walked over to Utau, "Utau called me," he said.

"Huh?" everyone said confused.

Utau sighed, "When mom died, I went to the park," she said, "Before you found me, Ikuto, I had met Kukai. Kukai helped me with both mom and dad's death and with Kazuomi and Airi later on." **(Me: In other words Kukai stopped Utau's brother complex.)**

"Wait…what!" Rima and Nagihiko yelled.

Amu blinked confused, "Um okay," she said, "So you guys are like close friends?"

Utau blushed lightly, "Um, not exactly," she said and Kukai wrapped his arm around her waist.

Ikuto blinked, "When did this happen?" he said warningly.

"Um, two years ago," Utau said.

"Aw!" Eru said smiling.

Ikuto sighed, "You hurt her and see just how protective I can get," he said.

Kukai sweat dropped and Utau sighed, "And you didn't tell us you had a girlfriend why?" Rima asked a black aura surrounding her.

Kukai sweat dropped again, "Uh, 'cause you wouldn't believe me," he said.

"Point," Nagihiko said.

Kukai grinned lightly. Suddenly, a doctor came into the room.

_**Ikuto's Point of View**_

"How's Diane?" Nurse Hana asked.

"She's _very_ lucky," the male doctor stated, "I mean extremely. We lost her for about two minutes."

"But she's fine right?" I asked.

"Yes," the doctor said, "She's fine, but she'll have to stay in the hospital at least over night to make sure we got all the nuts out of her system."

Amu had tears fall from her eyes, "Thank goodness," she said softly.

"We also need the person in charge of her to fill out papers," the doctor said.

I stiffened _dang it, I'm technically not Amu and her siblings care taker…stupid 20 legal age limit in America its 18… _"Um," Ran said nervously.

"That would be you two right?" the doctor asked Yukari and Yuu.

Yuu and Yukari blinked, "Um, yes…" Yukari said.

I blinked in shock _did she just say yes?_ The doctor smiled, "Nurse Hana, please give them the papers while I go check on Hinamori Diane," he said.

"I'm going with you," Diana said, "She's my twin."

"Alright, but only one allowed in the room at a time," the doctor said then left with Diana in tow.

I looked at Yukari and Yuu, "Why'd you do that?" I asked.

"Because," Yuu said, "Su and her siblings are like family to us and you four obviously don't have that good of parents. So, it only seemed right to fill out papers."

Amu smiled, "Thank you," she said.

Yuu smiled while Yukari grabbed the papers, "Let's get started Yuu," she stated.

I closed my eyes for a few seconds, "Yukari," I stated causing the woman to turn to me.

I sighed, "This isn't permanent, but, for now, I trust you to be Utau's manager," I said hesitantly.

Yukari blinked and Utau's mouth dropped in shock. I looked at Amu and she was smiling, "Seriously?" Yoru asked.

I nodded, "Like I said," I stated, "This can easily change."

Kukai smiled and pulled Utau close to him, "Don't push yourself Souma," I stated.

Kukai just smirked lightly and Utau smiled. I sighed, "As long Diane's fine…" I grabbed Iru and Musashi, "You two are coming with me."

"Why?" Musashi asked.

"I want a face to a name," I stated and dragged them out of the hospital.

"Ikuto!" I heard Amu yell, but I ignored her _no one hurts my sister and then one of my friends and gets away with it._

_~At the Park_

"You two see him anywhere?" I asked, anger clearly in my voice.

Iru looked around then glared, "There he is," she growled.

I looked and saw a bright red haired boy. I glared and walked over to him angrily. I grabbed him by the back of his shirt, "What the!" he yelled and struggled.

I slammed him against a tree, "Ow, what was that for!" Aki yelled.

"Well, let's see," I stated growling, "I have a list."

"Wait, you look like that loser Tsukiyomi Yoru," Aki said.

I growled, "You are not helping your case, boy," I stated, "You broke my sister's wrist and almost killed Diane."

"Who?" Aki asked.

I growled and even Musashi growled lightly, "That's it!" Iru yelled, "Kill him!"

I was about to punch this boy's face when something grabbed my wrist. I turned in shock, "Amu?" I asked shocked.

Amu was slightly out of breath, "Don't hurt him," she stated.

"And why not?" I asked, "He almost killed Diane!"

"I understand that," Amu said, "But I don't want you getting charged for hurting him."

I calmed down slightly, "And you're the girl with the short term memory loss?" Aki asked.

I glared, "You, run," I stated, "Before I change my mind."

Aki sighed, "Whatever, weirdo," he said.

"Come on, Ikuto," Amu stated pulling my arm, "You two too."

I sighed and followed Amu. Suddenly, Amu fell to the ground with a yelp, "Amu!" I yelled along with Iru and Musashi.

I turned and saw Aki smirking, "That's it," I said, "You are dead the minute I get my hands on you!"

Aki apparently saw something snap in me because he ran. Once he was out of sight I bent down to Amu, my anger subsided for the time being, "Are you okay?" I asked.

Amu held her ankle, "I think I twisted it," she stated.

"Can you stand up?" Musashi asked.

Amu shook her head, "I've tried," she said, "I'm not that good with pain."

I closed my eyes for a few seconds _that boy is going to die the next time I see him_. I opened my eyes and picked Amu up bridal style. Amu blushed a deep red once I stood up _again, why is that cute on her and not any other girl her age_, "Um, thanks Ikuto," she said nervously, "But you didn't have to do that."

I gave her a look, "And how were you planning on getting home?" I asked her.

Amu blushed again, "Um," she said.

"My point exactly," I said, "Now, come on, we're going to the hospital."

"Ikuto, you don't have to-"

"Amu," I stated, "You and your siblings are a part of our family now."

"Um, are you sure?" Amu asked.

I nodded, "You're staying with us aren't you?" I asked.

"Well, yes," Amu said, "But it's only until your parents get back."

"Now who told you that?" I asked, "Airi and Kazuomi don't own the house; I do. The only reason I haven't kicked them out is because the law says a legal adult has to be in charge of us."

Amu looked down, "I really do want you guys to get into trouble…" she said.

I sighed, "Don't worry," I stated, "Airi and Kazuomi aren't due back for at least two months."

I walked back into the hospital and froze, "…or less than a week," I muttered.

Amu gulped and Iru grabbed my pants, "Ikuto-kun," Airi said moving her black hair out of her dark green eyes, "What's going on here!"

**A/N Ikuto: Holy -Insert your choice of wording here- *Dodges Cluby barely* **

**Me: Kayla! No trying to kill the Anime character!**

**Kayla: I'm not trying to kill him…just knock him unconscious.**

**Chelsea: Someone needs a therapist…**

**Amu: *Blinks* And I thought Ikuto was perverted.**

**Me: *Takes Cluby away from Kayla***

**Kayla: Hey!**

**Me: *Hits Kayla in head with textbook and knocks her unconscious* Thank you textbooks…**

**Ikuto: Thank you wired girl…**

**Me: The name's Twins of the Earth…R&R please. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Amu: PERVERT!**

**Ikuto: *Chuckles* This is much easier with that crazy girl out cold.**

**Me: *Sigh* Chelsea…do the disclaimer please.**

**Chelsea: Twins of the Earth doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

_**No One's Point of View**_

Ikuto, with Amu in his arms; Musashi, and Iru stood in front of Airi and Kazuomi, who were glaring; while Ran, Miki, with Ami in her arms; Su, Diana, Diane, who was allowed to walk around; Yoru, Eru, Utau, who was pressed fearfully into Kukai; Rima, Nagihiko, and Yaya, who was whimpering into Kairi; were behind them. Yukari, Yuu, and Nurse Hana decided to stay in the waiting room, "Ikuto-kun," Airi said moving her black hair from her dark green eyes glaring, "What's going on here!"

Ikuto stayed quiet and Iru gripped her nii-san's pants in fear, "Who's that girl?" Kazuomi asked angrily.

"Amu," was all Ikuto said.

Amu gulped nervously, "Ikuto-kun, I want to know the whole story now!" Airi yelled.

"It's none of your business!" Ikuto yelled, "Nothing in our lives is your business!"

"Ikuto-kun, we're your parents-"

"No, no you're not!" Ikuto yelled, "You're gone most of the time trying to take Easter away from us. You two are nothing but Gold Digging-"

Kazuomi slapped Ikuto in the face causing him and Amu to fall to the ground, "Ikuto! Amu!" everyone yelled.

Ikuto rubbed his cheek and glared fire at his step parents, "You'll not speak to us in that matter Ikuto-kun," Kazuomi yelled, "You are underage and you are not to speak to your parents like that."

"Fine!" Ikuto yelled standing up, "I know I'm underage, but the least you could do is at least _try_ and act like parents instead of trying to get the money and Easter in your greedy little hands! You can do whatever you want to me, but Yoru, Iru, Eru, and Utau have nothing to do with this!"

"You have no right to call us greedy!" Airi yelled.

"But you are!" Ikuto yelled, "You care about nothing more than our money and power at Easter! You knocked me down when you obviously saw that Amu was hurt!"

"She's just a baka friend of yours," Kazuomi yelled, "You go through friends faster than a lap at the American NASCAR."

Something in Ikuto snapped, "Amu has nothing to do with this!" he snapped, "This is between you two and me!"

"What are you talking about?" Airi yelled.

"Don't play dumb," Ikuto yelled, "Ever since you two got married you've constantly been to court to try and change when _I_ would take over Easter. Mother made sure the company would go to me because she knew you were nothing but a power hungry man!"

"Ikuto-kun!" Airi and Kazuomi yelled.

"It's true and the five of us know it!" Ikuto yelled, "I know that you managed to change the terms so that if I don't merry by the time I turn 20 then all rights to Easter go to you two!"

Amu went wide eyed, "But as of right now," Ikuto said, "The house, Easter, and the money are mine and my sibling's."

Kazuomi glared, "That may be so Ikuto-kun, but as of right now all contracted members of Easter are under _my_ control," he said, "That includes Utau."

Utau whimpered and buried her face into Kukai who held her tight and whispered things in her ear. Rima and Nagihiko were in complete and utter shock; they never knew Ikuto's life was like this, "You're wrong," Ikuto yelled, "Utau is contracted by her manager not you!"

"And Utau doesn't have a manger," Airi stated.

"Wrong," Ikuto stated and looked at Yukari, "Nikaidou Yukari is her manager."

Yukari went wide eyed slightly, but it wasn't because she didn't know she was Utau's manager, but that Ikuto actually said it and that she had that much responsibility over Utau. Airi and Kazuomi turned to Yukari anger clearly on their face. Yukari yelped slightly at the glares and Nurse Hana shivered at the intensity of them even though they weren't directed at her, "You had no right to do that Ikuto-kun!" Kazuomi yelled.

"Yes I did!" Ikuto yelled, "I've been Utau's manager for the past three years because you two couldn't stay in Japan long enough for her to reach her full poetical as a singer! And because I was her manager I have every right to appoint her a new one if I so choose, which I did."

Airi and Kazuomi were quiet and glaring hard. Ikuto went over to Amu and picked her back up and walked her into the waiting room with Yukari, Yuu, and Nurse Hana, "Ikuto-kun!" Airi yelled, "We're not finished yet!"

Ikuto set Amu in a red colored chair then glared at his step parents, "What else could you possibly say?" Ikuto asked walking back out, "You've already ruined all our lives, you've gotten what you wanted because no girl will ever love me for me and not my money or power, so what else could you possibly want to say!"

Kazuomi crossed his arms, "An apology," he stated.

"There is absolutely no way I'm apologizing to you two!" Ikuto yelled.

"You turn 19 today Ikuto-kun," Airi stated, "You have one more year to merry or we get everything. So you may want to get on our good side."

Ikuto growled, "You think I care!" Ikuto yelled, "Money has caused me nothing but trouble! I've not had any friends because of Easter and everyone in this household, except for you two, is completely miserable!"

"Ikuto-kun!" Airi yelled angry.

Ikuto was about to yell some more, but he started coughing instead, "Ikuto!" Amu yelled and ran to him forgetting about her twisted ankle.

Ikuto fell to the ground coughing heavily, "Ikuto!" Yoru, Iru, Eru, and Utau yelled running to their nii-san.

Amu felt his forehead and went wide eyed, "His fever's back!" she yelled shocked.

"Oh, please," Airi said, "It's obvious he's faking it."

Amu's eyes flashed an emotion, "Uh oh," Ran, Miki, and Su said in unison.

"What?" Rima asked.

"You've never seen onee-chan when she snaps…" Miki stated and covered Ami's eyes.

Amu growled dangerously causing the Tsukiyomi siblings to look at her confused. Amu stood up once again the fact that her ankle is twisted completely forgotten, "Take, that, back," Amu growled.

"What?" Kazuomi said, "Ikuto-kun's obviously fak-"

Kazuomi was suddenly kicked in the head and sent into a wall. Everyone's mouths dropped except for the Hinamori triplets. Amu glared hard at Airi and she backed away, "Um, nice girl…" she said, "Someone one knows judo."

"Actually, three different forms of martial arts," Ran stated, "Though they only come out when she snaps…like now."

Amu was glaring hard, "Alright," a voice said, "That's enough."

Everyone turned, "Tsukasa?" Ikuto said weakly.

"Who are you?" Airi asked.

"I'm Ikuto-kun's principal," Tsukasa said, "And I've seen enough."

Amu was now calm and bent down to Ikuto, "Everything is starting to come into the light," Tsukasa said, "This explains Ikuto-kun's misbehavior, his constant early dismissals, and why he quit the orchestra. I always thought he was in denial when he said you two weren't his parents, but now I see what he meant."

"Well, even if you do, you can't do anything about this," Airi stated, "You're just a principal of a high school."

Ikuto coughed and Amu moved some of his hair off his sweating face, "I may be a principal now, but before I was I was the number one lawyer in Japan _and_ America," Tsukasa stated.

Ikuto blinked then groaned weakly. Amu pulled Ikuto close to her and ran a hand through his hair trying to get him to sleep. Airi and Kazuomi blinked, "Well it doesn't matter how good you are," Kazuomi stated standing up and rubbing his head, "You can't change the terms, no one can. Ikuto-kun has one year from today to merry or they lose everything."

"Don't count on that," Utau growled.

"Now, unless you want to be in court," Tsukasa said, "I suggest you stay away from the Tsukiyomis. They seem to be fine raising themselves."

Ikuto had fallen asleep before Tsukasa finished. Airi and Kazuomi glared before stomping out of the hospital. Amu sighed with relief as she continued to run her hand through Ikuto sweaty locks. Tsukasa walked over with Yukari and Yuu not far behind, "So, this is why Ikuto-kun wasn't at school," Tsukasa said.

Amu nodded, "He's been doing everything from making sure Yoru, Utau, Eru, and Iru are fed to Utau's singing career," she said, "He gets sick often apparently."

"Hmm," Tsukasa said thoughtfully, "Well, this certainly explains a lot of Ikuto-kun's behavior."

"Why are you here anyway?" Nagihiko asked.

"I came to check on Ikuto-kun's community service," Tsukasa said, "I got here just before all the yelling started."

Amu nodded, "Why are all of you here?" Tsukasa asked.

"My sister, Diane," Amu gestured to Diane, "Was forced to eat nuts by a boy named Aki. All of us Hinamoris are deathly allergic to nuts and Diane almost died today…actually she did for about two minutes."

Amu shivered, "This really hasn't been a good day," Eru stated sadly.

"Well, I'm sure once Ikuto-kun is better everything will smooth out," Tsukasa said smiling.

"Yeah, for a year," Iru stated, "Then we lose all our money and can't buy food or shelter."

Everyone winced, "Well, that's a year from now," Ran stated, "I'm sure Ikuto can find someone he likes by then…"

"You don't get it," Utau said, "Because of Easter every girl in Japan, Europe, Asia, and America knows that Ikuto has money and power. Unless they're blind or knew him before they knew all that, then Ikuto won't believe they actually love him for who he is and not who he'll become."

"Poor Ikuto~ desu," Su said sadly.

"Visiting hours are over," Nurse Hana said hesitantly, "But the Hinamoris and Tsukiyomis are allowed to stay with Diane."

Kukai kissed Utau's cheek before leaving with Rima, Nagihiko, Kairi, Yaya, Yuu, Yukari, Musashi, and Tsukasa. Nurse Hana came up, "I have a room set up for Ikuto if one of you wants to stay with him," she said.

"I'll stay with him," Amu said.

"Alright," Nurse Hana said, "I'll have a male nurse help you carry Ikuto to the room."

Amu nodded then turned to the younger teens, "Night guys," she said, "Try and get some sleep, okay."

They nodded and walked down the hallway with Nurse Hana. Amu looked down at Ikuto, who slept peacefully. Amu bent her face down and kissed Ikuto's cheek, "Happy birthday Ikuto," she said softly, "I love you."

Unknown to Amu; Utau, Iru, Eru, and Yoru were listening while hiding, "I knew it," Utau and Eru said in unison.

"So, we can hope right?" Yoru asked.

"Maybe," Utau said, "We still need to know if Ikuto will realize Amu's feelings before December 1st of next year."

"I doubt he will," Iru said, "He's closed himself off from love."

Utau sighed, "You're right…" she said, "Come on, let's get to bed."

_~The Next Morning~ __**Ikuto's Point of View**_

I woke up…in the hospital? I blinked confused _the last thing I remember was yelling at Airi and __Kazuomi then Tsukasa coming in._ I sat up slowly then groaned in pain when I noticed my whole body was achy again. I heard a moan from beside me. I turned and saw Amu asleep on her notebook. I blinked, "Amu?" I asked.

Amu's eyes slowly opened revealing her golden orbs. She blinked a couple of times then sat up confused, "Huh?" she asked, "What am I doing…who are you?"

I just smirked and pointed to the notebook, "Read that and you'll remember," I stated.

Amu blinked in both tiredness and confusion. She slowly opened the notebook and began reading. It took Amu a few minutes to finish, but when she did her eyes flashed an emotion. She quickly closed the notebook and set it on the side table, "Are you okay?" she asked.

I chuckled, "I'm fine, just achy," I stated.

Amu smiled weakly, "I'm glad," she said, "But probably not one of your better birthdays."

I sighed, "I've had worse," I stated.

I was suddenly hugged by Amu. I blinked in shock, "I'm sorry Ikuto," she said, "You wouldn't have gotten yelled at if I didn't-"

"Don't finish that sentence," I stated, "Airi and Kazuomi had that coming for a long time so don't you dare blame yourself."

Amu sighed and pulled away, "Why didn't you tell me that if you didn't merry by the time you were 20 you'd lose your family's company?" she asked.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a master of three different forms of martial arts?" I countered.

Amu blushed, "I w-wouldn't say master…" she stuttered, "A-and I asked you first."

I sighed, "Because I didn't want anyone playing matchmaker just to save the company," I stated.

Amu had hurt in her eyes, "Ikuto…" she said sadly.

"Look," I stated, "I don't need pity because those two made it where no girl in the world could love me for the right reason."

Amu sighed and was about to say something when the door opened and Utau, Yoru, Iru, and Eru walked in, "Hey guys," I said smiling.

Iru and Eru hugged me. Amu smiled lightly. Once the twins pulled away each of my siblings held out a gift, "Here," Utau said, "It may be a little late, but something is better than nothing."

I smirked and Amu smiled. I took the bag from Eru's good arm. I sat up more so I could open it. I removed the paper from the inside and smiled. I pulled out a black choker with a silver cross. I smiled and kissed Eru's cheek, "Thanks Eru," I said.

Eru smiled and giggled, "Mine next," Iru said smiling.

I chuckled and took the bag from Iru and removed the paper from the inside. Inside were cross accessories for my school uniform. I chuckled, "I see you two went to the same store," I said then ruffled Iru's hair, "Thanks."

Iru smiled, "Here," Yoru said handing me a blue present.

I smiled and took the gift from my younger brother. I slowly unwrapped the gift from the paper and smiled when I saw two complete CDs of dad playing his violin, "Come here," I said and hugged Yoru.

Yoru smiled and chuckled. I pulled away, "Thank you," I said smiling.

Yoru smiled, "I have two presents," Utau said, "One for you," she handed me a bag, "And the other for you," she gave a bag to Amu.

Amu blinked confused, "Why?" she asked.

Utau smirked lightly, "'Cause I felt like it," she stated.

I gave Utau a look _what are you up to little sis?_ Amu blinked, "But my birthday was four months ago?" she said.

"Then call it a late birthday gift," Utau stated.

Amu blinked and removed the paper from the bag. Her eyes widened and pulled out a golden lock with a silver flower center and a golden chain. I raised an eyebrow and Amu started to stutter, "Why-when-how much did this cost?" Amu asked.

Utau just smirked, "Open yours Ikuto," she stated.

I sighed and removed the paper from Utau's gift and blinked. I pulled out a key that looked exactly like Amu's lock. Amu tilted her head confused and Utau smirked, "I picked them out early this morning," she said, "They're called the Humpty Dumpty Set. There's even a legend that goes with the pair, but I'll let you two figure it out…"

I gave my singer sister a look, "You're up to something…" I stated, "But I guess since I don't know yet…thanks."

"Yeah, thanks Utau," Amu said.

"Well, I've got things to do," Utau said, "Bye Ikuto."

I waved and Utau left, "When's Diane leaving?" Amu asked.

"As soon as someone comes and signs her out," Eru said.

"Well, Yukari should be here soon to pick up Utau so either she or Yuu should sign her out," I stated.

Amu put the lock necklace around her neck, "I still want to know how much this cost…" she stated looking at it.

I sighed, "If I know Utau then it was at least ¥8,398.27 ($100)," I said.

Amu paled, "Eh!" she yelled, "No way! I-I can't-"

I chuckled, "Amu, it's a necklace, that's actually pretty cheap," I said.

Amu blushed, "I still feel bad though…"

I chuckled _I still don't understand how she can be so cute and innocent at 16…wait why am I even thinking that?_ Amu stood up, "I'm going to check on my siblings so you can get ready," she said, "I think Tsukasa-sensei brought some of your clothes early this morning."

I nodded, "You three," I said to my siblings, "Go with her."

Yoru, Iru, and Eru whined, but followed Amu. I sighed and looked at Utau's gift _what are you up to?_

**A/N Me: Well, Kayla's up…**

***Kayla running around the room from too much sugar.***

**Amu and Ikuto: *Watching Kayla run back a forth* Wow…**

**Me: *Hits forehead* I need a textbook…and it's not for knocking Kayla out this time…someone finish this please…**

**Chelsea: R&R please…KAYLA! NOT MY MOM'S CHINA! *Crashing***


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Me: *Hitting forehead with textbook***

**Chelsea: *Scrambling to grab all the China before Kayla breaks anymore***

**Amu: *Sweat drops* Um, I guess we have to do…whatever it's called.**

**Dia: Disclaimer Amu-chan.**

**Amu: Right…Miki you do it!**

**Miki: What! Oh fine…Twins of the Earth doesn't own Shugo Chara.**

_**Ikuto's Point of View**__~ Three Months Later…_

I blinked, "Wow Amu," I stated, "You're done; you've caught up to your age."

Amu smiled and put the Algebra book away, "Mama always said I was a fast learner," she said.

I smirked, "I'll call Tsukasa and tell him you can come to school tomorrow," I said.

Amu smiled, "I can finally see my friends again," she said.

"Speaking of your friends…" I stated with the phone in my hand, "Where's Souma with Utau?"

Ran chuckled, "He's like papa…minus all the fainting when we brought a boy home…" she said.

All the Hinamoris laughed, "They're fine Ikuto," Amu said, "They still have half an hour before you told them to be home."

"Well, he's cutting it pretty close," I muttered and called Tsukasa.

All the girls in the room, minus Diana and Iru, giggled. Once I told Tsukasa that Amu would be at school tomorrow I started dinner, "Oh, and don't forget that Yukari is picking you up early Eru," I stated.

"I know," Eru stated, "I can finally get this cast off."

"Hopefully," I stated, "You still may have to keep it on if it's not fully healed."

Eru whined, "But I'm sure you will," I said.

Eru smiled weakly. I continued to cook dinner. About ten minutes later Kukai and Utau came in with Kukai's arm around her waist, "I'm back," Utau said.

"We can see that," Diana said.

I smirked, "You two were cutting it pretty close," I stated.

"Ikuto…" Utau said annoyed.

Amu chuckled, "He's very protective," she said.

"I can see that," Utau said, "Well, bye Kukai."

Kukai waved and left. Once Kukai was gone I finished dinner, "Ikuto," I heard Amu say.

I set plates down, "Hmm?" I asked while setting the hundreds of plates down in front of said people.

"Uh, never mind…" Amu said and started eating.

I raised an eyebrow when everyone in the room sighed, "What?" Amu and I asked.

"Bakas," Utau muttered and shoved food in her mouth.

I glared at the singer, "Watch it," I stated, "Touring is a privilege, not a right."

Utau sighed, "You two are total bakas," she stated.

I rolled my eyes and started eating.

_**No One's Point of View**_

Eru leaned into Utau, "We're playing matchmaker right?" she whispered softly so no one would hear.

"Oh, big time little sis," Utau whispered back smirking.

"Less taking more eating," Ikuto stated, "Everyone has school in the morning."

Everyone was quiet after that, but Eru and Utau kept glancing at each other smirking.

_**Ikuto's Point of View**__~ The Next Morning_

"Amu!" I yelled up the stairs, "Let's go!"

"This is the school uniform!" Amu yelled, "There's no way I'm coming down there!"

Utau chuckled, "Allow me nii-san," she said smirking.

"You are up to something…" I stated, "You never call me nii-san unless you are."

Utau smirked and went up the stairs, "The school uniform can't be that bad right?" Ran asked.

"Well, I don't think so," I said, "But Amu may be 16, but mentally she's still 13…sort of…maybe a mature 14."

Su and Eru giggled and I raised an eyebrow, "What?" I asked.

"Baka," Iru and Diana muttered.

I sighed, "Why is everyone calling me that?" I asked, "And Yoru, you are on Aki lookout."

Yoru smirked, "No problem," he said.

I sighed, "Let's go girls!" I yelled, "Ami needs to get to school!"

"Let me go Utau!" Amu yelled.

"Come on!" Utau yelled, "Every girl in school wears the same uniform."

Utau dragged Amu down the stairs and my eyes widened slightly _whoa…she can pull off a uniform…WAIT! What is wrong with me!_ Amu wore a black long sleeved shirt with a silver neckline with a short black skirt and white knee high socks and she wore her lock necklace with it. Amu's face was pink, "Why is the skirt so short?" she asked.

"That's how most school uniforms are," I stated.

Amu blushed again, "Let's go Strawberry," I stated, "Everyone in the car."

Everyone filed out the door with the backpacks on.

_~At School__**~ Amu's Point of View**_

I entered the 3-B classroom once the sensei, Kichida-sensei, told me to come in. I gulped as I stood in front of the room, "Students," Kichida-sensei said, "I'd like you all to meet Hinamori Amu."

I moved some of my hair behind my ear nervously, "Um, hi," I said.

Kichida-sensei smiled, "Would you like to say something about yourself?" he asked.

"Um," I said, "If it's not too much, I'd like to learn everyone's names and to do that I need them to put them in my notebook."

Kichida-sensei blinked, "And why's that Hinamori-san?" he asked.

"I, um," I said nervously, "I have short term memory loss," I rubbed my right arm nervously, "And the only way I can remember things is with a notebook."

"Oh!" Kichida-sensei said, "So that's what Amakawa-sensei meant. Alright class, I will call each of you up one by one and you can tell her who you are and whatever else you want her to remember."

There were mummers around the class. I gulped and pulled my memory notebook out and turned to a clean page and wrote **Classmates Names**, "Hatoba Yuki," sensei said.

A girl with dark green hair and blue eyes came up. She smiled at me, "Hi," I said.

Yuki waved and I tilted my head confused. She wrote her name down then added a side note. I read the entry _Hatoba Yuki: I moved to America when I was in elementary school and have forgotten how to speak Japanese, but can still write and understand it._ I smiled at her and nodded.

Yuki smiled and went back to her seat, "Sakurai Yua," Kichida-sensei called.

A girl with wavy orange hair and blue eyes walked up and smiled, "Hello," she said.

I smiled back, "Hi," I said.

Yua wrote her name down and a note _Sakurai Yua: I'm a school modal and a part time singer. _I smiled _she's like Utau_. Yua went back to her seat, "Ishii Arata," Kichida-sensei called.

A boy with dark golden hair and dark green eyes walked up. He smirked as he stopped walking, "Hey," he said slowly.

I blinked, but for some reason I suddenly wanted Ikuto beside me. I gulped, "Um…hi?" I said nervously.

Arata smirked deepened and it wasn't like Ikuto's smirk. He wrote some things in my notebook and smirked at me once he was done. I looked at my notebook _Ishii Arata: but you can add koi to that cutie._ I blushed a deep red and Arata smirked and walked away. I gulped _I have a bad feeling about that boy._ It took about 30 minutes for the whole class to write in my notebook, "Alright," Kichida-sensei, "Hinamori-san why don't you sit in between Yua-chan and Yuki-chan."

I nodded and took my notebook and book bag with me. I sat down and was still uneasy about that Arata boy. I pulled out my school notebook and the sensei started teaching, but it was hard to pay attention because I felt eyes on me. I gripped my pencil and wished that Ikuto wasn't a grade ahead of me. Yuki looked behind me and glared. She pulled out a piece of paper and started writing on it and Yua looked back too and glared. Yuki handed me the paper that was written in Japanese **That Arata is a player. Watch your back, Yua and I will help.**

I smiled at Yuki, "Thanks," I said.

She smiled and nodded. At lunch time I walked around the hallway with a bento in my hands looking for Ikuto because he didn't fix himself some lunch, but I did, "Hinamori-san!" I heard Yua yelled.

I turned and saw Yuki and Yua running up to me. I smiled, "Where are you going?" Yua asked.

"I'm giving a friend of mine his lunch," I stated.

"Who?" Yua asked.

I shook my head, "I don't think he'd like it if I told you," I said.

Yua and Yuki were confused, but smiled, "Alright, we'll see you in a little bit," Yua said and the two of them left.

I walked down the halls trying to remember where Ikuto's classroom was. Suddenly, I felt myself being pulled. I yelped and the bento fell to the ground. I felt my back hit something hard. I opened my eyes in shock and saw Arata standing there. I gulped when I saw the look in his eyes, "Uh, can I help you Arata-kun?" I asked.

Arata smirked and came closer to my face, "Its Arata-_koi_," he said.

I whimpered and turned my head away, but he grabbed my left wrist with one hand and my face with the other making me turn to him. I whimpered and struggled, "Leave me alone!" I yelled.

"Can't do that cutie," he said and started leaning into me.

I closed my eyes tightly _Ikuto!_ I suddenly heard a yelp and myself freed from Arata's hands. My eyes snapped open a few tears escaping, "Ikuto?" I whispered.

Ikuto was glaring at Arata with his hand over Arata's neck, "What, do you think you're doing?" Ikuto growled.

I fell to my knees from shock. Ikuto looked at me then at Arata, "You, run," Ikuto stated.

"Whatever," Arata said and started to walk away, "But you're the boy who's never dated before."

Ikuto growled then walked over to me, "Are you okay Amu?" he asked bending down to me.

"Mmm," I said nodding, but my body was shacking slightly.

Ikuto hugged me, "Its okay," he said softly over and over again.

_**Ikuto's Point of View**_

I saw Amu shaking in fear. Suddenly, I grabbed her and held her close. I don't know why I did that; my body acted on its own, "Its okay," I said softly.

_What's wrong with me?_ Amu then looked at me and she had something in her eyes, "Ikuto…" she said softly.

I raised an eyebrow, "Are you okay Amu?" I asked.

"I've been meaning to tell you something," she said.

I looked at Amu confused, "What is it?" I asked.

"It-it's not impossible for a girl to love you," she said.

I sighed, "And what makes you think that Amu?" I asked slightly annoyed.

I closed my eyes waiting for her answer. Suddenly, I felt something on my lips. My eyes snapped open and I saw Amu kissing me. She pulled away the minute my eyes were open. She looked at me nervously, "Because I do," she said softly.

I went wide eyed, "Huh?" I asked.

Amu grabbed my hand, "I really do Ikuto," she said, "I'm not lying."

My hand gripped Amu's and everything came into light. I backed Amu into the lockers slightly and kissed her slowly. Her arms wrapped around my neck and I pulled us up. We broke away when we were standing. She was smiling and her cheeks were slightly pink. I smiled and creased her cheek, "That's _way_ too cute," I stated smirking.

Amu's blush reddened, but smiled. I smiled back. Amu then bent down and picked up a bento, "This is your lunch," she said.

I blinked at her and she smiled, "You didn't have lunch right?" she asked.

I chuckled, "Looks like you're already preparing to be my wife," I said.

Amu blushed and I kissed her cheek, "Maybe I am a baka," I stated.

Amu tilted her head confused and I just chuckled, "Nothing," I said, "Come on, we better go find your friends before Rima goes crazy."

Amu smiled and I intertwined our hands and walked outside.

_**No One's Point of View**_

Meanwhile, back in the empty 3-B classroom Arata entered and smirking and holding his phone to his ear, "Yes, Auntie Airi," I said, "Yes, I'm grabbing it now."

Arata grabbed Amu's memory notebook, "And I get the company later in life right?" he asked in the phone walking out with the notebook, "Great, see you in a few minutes Auntie."

Arata hung up and smirked, "Eh, she was cute, but power is better," he said.

**A/N Amu: Okay, now this is stupid…**

**All Hinamori Charas: *Sweat drop***

**Amu: What does Twins of the Earth usually do now?**

**Ikuto: She asks for people to Read and Review.**

**Amu: Ah, wait what people?**

**Ran: *Sweat drops* Amu-chan…**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Me: Alright! *Hits Kayla with Cluby* You are WAY out of line.**

**Chelsea: *Sighs and starts to put the China back***

**Amu: Well…that was stupid…**

**Me: Someone do the disclaimer while I go get an aspirin…**

**Su: Twins of the Earth doesn't own Shugo Chara~ desu!**

_**No One's Point of View**_

Amu, Ikuto, Rima, Nagihiko, Kukai, Yuki, and Yua ran into Tsukasa's office causing him to blink in shock, "Can I help you kids?" he asked.

"Amu's notebook was stolen!" Rima yelled at the top of her lungs.

Tsukasa, after rubbing his ears, went wide eyed, "Oh dear…" he said.

Amu was close to tears, "I only brought it today because I wanted to remember my classmates so I wouldn't hurt their feelings," she said tears about to fall.

"That's reasonable Hinamori-san," Yua said trying to comfort the girl.

"Someone had to have stolen it on purpose because Amu-chan had it _inside_ her desk," Yuki said in English.

"I see…" Tsukasa said, **(A/N Chelsea: Remember! Tsukasa was the top lawyer in Japan **_**and**_** America. So he speaks English!)** "And only the people in your class knew about your memory loss correct?"

Amu nodded, "Then this shouldn't be too hard to figure out…" Tsukasa said, "But…it will take some time."

"How long?" Ikuto glared.

"At least three days Ikuto-kun," Tsukasa said preparing for the volcano to blow.

Amu's tears fell and Rima was about to kill Tsukasa, but Nagihiko was able to hold her back, barely. Ikuto, on the other hand, punched a hole in the wall, "Um," Yua said, "Can't Hinamori-san just make a new memory notebook?"

"No," Ikuto said, "She has over half of the notebook filled. Even if we all work on it it's too much information to do before tomorrow."

"Then why not just write down the important things?" Yuki asked in English.

After Tsukasa translated, Amu shook her head, "I-I only put the important things in my notebook," she wiped her eyes, "It's just…impossible. And I won't be able to remember the three days or more that I don't have my notebook…and…" she began crying again.

"I want to kill that stupid drunken man that started all this!" Rima yelled.

"Everyone just calm down," Tsukasa said, "I understand that this is bad, but there isn't much we can do until…" Tsukasa trailed off when Ikuto went over and held Amu, "Wait…Ikuto-kun?"

Ikuto just gave Tsukasa a look and nodded, "Oh…then this is worse than I thought," Tsukasa said.

Kukai pulled out his cell phone, "I better call Utau so she can tell the others," he said.

Everyone was silent except for Amu who cried into Ikuto.

_After School__**~ Ikuto's Point of View**_

"Of course this happens when you two finally get together!" Utau yelled throwing her hands in the air.

"Utau," Kukai tried, but she just went on,

"I mean this is totally unfair!" Utau yelled, "Everything was going great!"

"UTAU!" Kukai yelled causing said girl to freeze with one foot in the air, "That's enough," he said, "We already know this is bad, so just calm down."

"Why should she calm down?" Iru yelled just as angry.

Everyone that's part of this "family" and Yuki and Yua were here, "We all just have to keep our heads up," Tsukasa said, "I'll have every assistant principal and Amu-chan's sensei on this case; we will find your notebook Amu-chan."

Amu was laying on me gripping me as if she didn't want to lose me; which she most likely will, in a way. Yuki asked something in English.

Tsukasa translated, "Can't Amu, for the time being, just write down what she wants to remember?" he then added, "That's a good idea Yuki-chan."

"I guess that would work," Ran said, "This way onee-chan won't freak out and think she's been kidnapped, like she usually is in the morning…"

Amu sat up, "I guess I could try," she said.

I moved some of Amu's hair out of her face, "So, what do you need to remember?" Yua asked.

"Um," Amu said, "Mama, papa, and Tadase's deaths," everyone winced at that, "Uh, I'm 16; not 13. Um, all of you and Ikuto…" she blushed at the last one.

I smirked and creased her cheek and she blushed more. Eru giggled lightly and I rolled my eyes, "Here you go Amu-chan," Yua said handing Amu a piece of paper.

Amu nodded then started writing things down. Once she was done she sighed and gulped softly, "I hope this works," she said softly.

I held Amu close, "We better head home," Yua said, "Bye."

Soon everyone, except for the household, was gone. Amu buried her head in my chest, "I don't wanna forget…" she said.

I creased Amu's arm, "You won't Amu," I said softly.

_~The Next Morning_~ Saturday

Ran and Su came downstairs, "Does she remember?" Miki asked.

Ran shook her head, "She can recall the deaths and faces, but…" she trailed off.

We all sighed, "I'll call Tsukasa…" I half growled.

Just as I picked up the phone Amu came downstairs looking very confused, "Onee-chan," the Hinamoris said.

Amu blinked, "How long have I been here?" she asked.

"About three months," I stated causing her to turn to me.

Amu blinked and I sighed, "Well, at least now we know that in order for her to remember she has to start from the beginning," I said, "And I swear, if that Aki person as anything to do with this…"

"I don't think so Ikuto~ desu," Su said, "He's in middle school."

I sighed and started to call my principal. After I was done and hung the phone back up, I started breakfast, "Um," Amu said coming into the kitchen.

I turned to her, "Yes?" I asked in a non-rude way knowing it wasn't her fault that she forgot.

"Can I help?" she asked, "And you're…"

I smiled slightly, "Ikuto," I said, "And sure, come on."

Amu smiled and started cooking the eggs _if I hadn't figured out her feelings and my own I probably wouldn't let her do this, but now she's way too cute to say no to…okay she was always too cute to say no to._ With both of us cooking breakfast took about ten minutes to fix for everyone. We all ate in silence, very awkward silence. Today was one of the few days Utau had nothing scheduled and we were going to do something special, but we'd feel bad because we'd have fun and then Amu wouldn't remember. Amu looked around the room when everyone was done, "Um, now what?" she asked.

"We don't want to do something and then you forget onee-chan," Diane said sadly.

"Well," Amu said, "Can't I just write it down, like before? Isn't that what you told me I did?"

"Yes, but in order for you to remember you have to start from the beginning," I said.

Amu looked down, "Well, what if I write it down and then, when you find the notebook, I'll read it with everything else," she said smiling.

Everyone blinked, including me, "That…could work," Utau said then smiled.

Amu smiled, "So, what are we going to do?" she asked.

"Park!" Ami exclaimed laughing.

I chuckled, "And the nine year old has spoken," I said, "The Park it is."

Everyone got up and went upstairs to get dressed. **(A/N Me: Okay, too lazy to do everyone's outfits so, I'm just going to skip to the Park)** We arrived at the park ten minutes later. Ami ran straight for the playground and Miki and Su ran after her. Diana and Iru started to set up pranks around the park; Eru and Diane walked around the playground talking and giggling; Yoru lounged in a tree like a cat; Utau tried not to be recognized while Ran talked with her; and Amu and I sat on a bench making sure no one got hurt, "They're so different…" Amu said, "And yet…not at all."

I chuckled, "Way to over think things," I stated smirking.

Amu glared at me, "Funny," she said sarcastically.

I just smirked and turned back to the kids, "Ikuto," Amu said causing me to look at her, "Um, on the paper that I found on my bedside table. It, um, said a lot about you. Why is that?"

I shook my head, "It's not important right now," I said, "Don't worry about it, okay."

Amu rubbed her arm, "Are you sure?" she asked.

"I'm sure," I said, "You'll remember once you get your notebook back."

Amu sighed, "Okay," she said.

"Ikuto!" Yoru yelled jumping down from the tree and running towards the playground.

My eyes followed him and I growled and Amu gasped, "Ami!" she yelled and ran with me close behind.

Aki and Arata held Ami, Miki, and Su. Miki was glaring, "You two!" I yelled when we reached them.

Aki held Ami's arms with both hand and Arata skillfully held Miki and Su so they couldn't move, "Let my sisters go!" Amu yelled.

Soon the whole family was here, "Let them go or so help me I will-" I glared at Iru before she could finish that sentence.

"Let go of my sisters!" Diana yelled.

Arata smirked and turned to Amu who flinched, "I see someone's forgotten about me," he said.

I growled and pulled Amu behind me, "Touch her and see what happens," I growled.

Amu grabbed my arm in fear, "I remember his face," she said, "I don't like his face."

"There's a reason for that," I stated glaring at the two boys.

"So…you want us to let the girls go?" Aki asked.

"Yes!" Utau yelled, "Now do it before I call my boyfriend!"

The two boys chuckled, "Alright…" Arata pushed Miki and Su to the ground and quickly grabbed Utau and Eru.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"Onee-chan!" Ami yelled, "He's hurting me."

I felt Amu's grip tighten and she growled. I stiffened slightly then smirked, "Ami, close your eyes," I stated.

Ami did so in a hurry. Amu then attacked Aki and Arata releasing my siblings as well as Ami. Ran quickly grabbed Ami and kept her eyes closed. As the fighting progressed Diane closed her eyes and I quickly covered Eru's, "Amu! That's enough!" I yelled.

Amu stopped and the boys ran, or limped, away. I looked at Eru and Utau; whose disguise was now gone, "Are you two okay?" I asked.

The girls nodded and I sighed with relief. Suddenly, there were several squeals, "ITS UTAU-CHAN!"

"Aw dang," Utau, Eru, Iru, Yoru, and I said.

I grabbed Amu's hand, "Spilt up!" I yelled, "Yoru, Diana, Iru go with Utau!"

"Why?" Diana asked.

"Because you're the most dangerous, NOW GO!" I yelled and started running pulling Amu with me, "Eru! Take the Hinamoris to hideout 32!"

With that three groups formed and we ran, "What's going on!" Amu yelled.

"Utau's been found out and her fans are absolutely crazy," I said and went into an alley to let Amu catch her breath.

Amu hunched over her knees breathing heavily, "Well, a little warning next time please," she asked.

"Gomen," I said and looked onto the street, "Alright, I think we're good. Now we just have to get hideout 32."

"And…where's that?" Amu asked.

I smirked, "Home," I stated and picked her up bridal style.

She yelped and grabbed my neck, "W-what are you doing?" she asked.

I shrugged, "It's more fun this way," I said and jumped on a brick wall.

Amu held onto me tightly and I smiled lightly. I stopped on a roof, "Ikuto," Amu said nervously.

I looked at her, "Yeah?" I asked.

Amu blushed, "Um…were we, um, dating?" she asked.

I sighed and nodded, "Your notebook was stolen the day we got together," I said, "The exact hour actually."

Amu blinked in shock and blushed, "Um, gomen?" she said nervously.

I smiled lightly, "It's okay," I said, "It's not your fault, but when I find out who took it…wait a blasted minute."

"What?" Amu asked.

"Your notebook goes missing the minute we get together and the only way for those baka stepparents of mine to get Easter is if I marry…" I said, "Oh…that's it! Hang on, we're taking a detour."

I jumped from roof to roof with Amu close to me. Sometimes being tall has its advantages. I stopped when the Easter building was in front of me, "Hang on," I said and jumped down the small building.

Amu pulled herself close to me when I landed in front of the doors. I walked in and the secretary, Temari, jumped, "I-Ikuto-sama!" she said shocked, "W-what are you doing here?"

"Where are my stepparents?" I asked angrily.

Temari gulped, "Um…Amu?" she asked shocked.

"Temari?" she asked, "When did you start working?"

"How do you know Amu?" I asked.

"Um," she said nervously, "My older brother is Fujisaki Nagihiko."

"Good," I stated, "Call him and tell him I found Amu's notebook."

She blinked, "E-excuse me?" she asked.

"He'll know," I stated, "Just tell him to tell the others and tell me where my stepparents are."

"U-uh, they said no one was to bother them," Temari said nervously and slightly scared.

_This girl must have some sort of talent that is the only thing keeping her here_, "You won't get fired," I stated, "And if they do I'll hire you back the minute I'm put into power. Now, where are they?"

Temari relaxed, "Hoshina-san's office, but they Airi-san's son and nephew over," she said.

I nodded and started walking, "Don't forget to call your brother," I stated.

Temari quickly picked up the phone and I walked down the hallway with Amu in my arms. When I reached the door I put Amu down on the ground. She wobbled slightly, "I'm okay," she said, but had a death grip on my arm.

I nodded and opened the door then froze, "You two…" I growled.

Airi's son and nephew were Arata and Aki! **(A/N Chelsea: Now who didn't see that one coming? If you didn't...wow...)** I glared at my stepparents, "Where's Amu's notebook?" I growled.

Airi and Kazuomi smirked, "Arata…" Airi said, "What did you do with that notebook?"

"You…" I growled at Arata.

Arata smirked and held up Amu's notebook, "You mean this Auntie?" he asked.

I glared, "Give, it, back," I growled out each word.

"Oh don't worry Ikuto-kun," Kazuomi said, "We'll give it back… on December 1st."

I growled then smirked, "Give it back before Amu snaps again," I said.

The four people paled and I smirked, "Now give it back," I said.

"I'd rather throw it in a fire," Aki said.

I went wide then glared, "Well," I heard a familiar voice say, "You do that and I'll not hesitate to bring this to court."

I turned, "Tsukasa?" I asked shocked.

Tsukasa nodded, "I had some old detective friends of mine come over to the school," he said, "And we've found enough proof to put all four of you behind bars, even you two boys."

They paled, "Now," Tsukasa said, "Give Amu-chan her notebook and leave the Hinamoris and Tsukiyomis alone or I will be seeing all of you in court."

I saw Temari peeking in. Arata growled, "Fine," Airi said, "Give the girl her baka notebook."

Arata threw the notebook down and I picked it up glaring at them. I turned to Amu, "Here," I said to her.

She took her notebook and opened it, "We'll be going now," Tsukasa said.

I grabbed Amu's shoulders and started to push her out gently. When we reached the front desk Amu attacked me in a hug and I smiled, "Ikuto," she said softly.

I kissed her cheek before pulling away, "Let's get home," I said, "Most likely Rima, Nagihiko, and Kukai will be there."

I turned to Temari, "And if they fire you," I said, "Tell your brother to tell me."

Temari smiled and nodded. I then left with Tsukasa and Amu, "Well, I'm glad everything worked out," Tsukasa said.

Amu and my hands were intertwined, "Yeah," I said, "But they won't stop until they actually have the company and to stop that I have to marry; and I'm not pushing Amu into that; she's just barely able to."

Amu blushed lightly, "Well, I suppose you're right Ikuto-kun," Tsukasa said, "So, what are you planning on doing?"

"Putting Amu's notebook in a safe," I said sarcastically.

Amu blinked then smiled when she figured out I was joking, well, at least halfway, "We may run into a problem Ikuto-kun," Tsukasa said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"I'll explain when I have everyone together," Tsukasa said.

It took about ten minutes to get home and, as I thought, everyone, including Yua and Yuki, were there, "Onee-chan!" Ami yelled and hugged Amu.

Amu smiled, "We may have a small problem everyone," Tsukasa said.

"What?" Yukari asked.

Tsukasa sighed, "Ikuto-kun needs to marry before he's 20," he said as Amu and I sat down on the floor with Ami in Amu's lap and Amu in mine, "But, if under the age of 20…you need a parent or guardian's permission…"

I went wide eyed and half the room's mouths dropped, "What!" Utau yelled, "That's totally not fair!"

"And technically, Amu and her siblings don't have a guardian…" Tsukasa said.

Rima would've broke something if Nagihiko wasn't holding her and calming her down, "Come on!" Yoru and Iru yelled.

"Wait," Kairi said standing up, "If the parents or guardians don't act like parents and someone else takes the position, like onee-chan, Yuu, and you…can't you give permission?"

Tsukasa shook his head, "That can only work if we took the parenting position for at least one year," he said, "Now, Ikuto-kun could do it for Utau-chan or any of his other siblings, but that's not what we're worried about right now."

"This is extremely unfair!" Miki yelled.

"I swear those two had this planned!" Iru yelled.

I sighed, "Enough," I said and moved Amu out of my lap and stood up, "Unless mom actually said in her Will that I would inherent Easter then they're going to get it. So, there's nothing more we can do about it."

"Wait," Musashi said, "I thought you said she did?"

I sighed, "She told me that she did, but her Will disappeared before she died and she died before she could make another one," I said.

"Who was in charge of the Will?" Ran asked.

"Our step nephew, Hikaru," Utau said, "But he's been missing for years."

"Nephew?" Diana asked, "How old is Kazuomi?"

"Don't know," Yoru stated, "But Hikaru was older than Utau, but younger than Ikuto."

"We all knew him," Eru said, "Then a month after mom in trusted him with the Will he disappeared."

Amu stood up and Tsukasa looked like he was thinking, "Why would your mother in trust the Will to the grandson of the man she tried to keep Easter away from?" Tsukasa wondered out loud.

"Well, mom actually loved Hikaru," Utau said, "We all did, except for Kazuomi; he forced studies on him."

Tsukasa went wide eyed and shouted something in English and Yuki turned to him and said something in English. Tsukasa then started speaking in Japanese so we understood, "Hikaru-kun was more attached to you and your mother correct?" Tsukasa asked.

"Yeah," I said, "He even knew our dad for a week before he died and was pretty attached to him as well."

Tsukasa smirked, "I think I know what happened," he said, "Because Hikaru-kun was more attached to your family then his own he probably wanted to keep the Will out of his grandfather's hands. So, he hid himself away."

My mouth dropped in shock _is this my principal or a detective in disguise_? Utau stood up, "And because he disappeared before the terms were changed…" she trailed off.

"We have to find him!" Ran cheered.

"But how?" Yoru asked.

"Did he have any other relatives?" Tsukasa asked.

"No," I said, "Just Kazuomi."

"What about friends?" Yuu asked.

"Yeah, one," I said, "Hiiragi Rikka."

"I think they were on the border line of dating," Eru said.

"Where does she live?" Tsukasa asked.

The room was deathly quiet, "Um, her younger sister, Hotaru, said she committed suicide about three years ago…" Iru said sadly.

Everyone groaned sadly, "Then we're at a dead end," Tsukasa said.

**A/N Me: Okay, everything is finally quiet-**

**Amu: PERVERT!**

**Me: *Sighs* Never mind…**

**Chelsea: R&R please!**


	11. Shocker's Ahead!

**A/N Me: Okay, headache is finally gone!**

**Amu: Get this stupid cat off me!**

**Ikuto: Why can't you be more like the story Amu?**

**Amu: Do I look like I have short term memory loss!**

**Kayla: *Holds up Cluby* I can make you both have short term memory loss…**

**Amu and Ikuto: *Sweat drop***

**Chelsea: Stay away from my mom's China!**

**Me: Headache's back…someone do the disclaimer please…**

**Yoru: Twins of the Earth doesn't own us~ nya! That sounds very weird~ nya…**

_**Ikuto's Point of View**__~ Two Weeks Later _

"Wait…what?" I asked Tsukasa as he sat on the couch with a cup of tea.

He had come by after everyone had gone to bed. Today was the last day of Spring Break and tomorrow Utau, Ran, Miki, and Su would start high school; Amu, Rima, Kukai, and Nagihiko would start their last year of high school; Yoru, Diane, and Diana would start their last year of middle school; Ami would start middle school; and Iru and Eru would start their second year of middle school, but because of my many absents and "skipping" I missed too many days of school even though I managed to make C's on the final exams and finish my Community Service, so I knew wouldn't graduate because of the absences…or so I thought, "What do you mean I've graduated Tsukasa?" I asked as I sat beside him.

Tsukasa smiled, "I talked to the School Board and told them you had family problems during your entire high school career," he said, "I managed to convince them that because you managed to hold you "average" grades and did your Community Service, and some extra, that you should be able to graduate. Sometimes my lawyer experience comes in handy in the educational field."

I smiled slightly and Tsukasa handed me a rolled up piece of paper, "Here you go Ikuto-kun," he said, "You've definitely earned this."

I took the paper- my diploma, "Thank you, Tsukasa," I said.

Tsukasa nodded, "Now, the only problem that remains is Easter," he said his smile fading.

I sighed, "I know," I said, "I just wish I knew where Hikaru went to."

Tsukasa smiled gently and stood up, "I'm sure everything will turn out for the best, Ikuto-kun," he said and grabbed his brown jacket, "After all," he said and opened the door and slipping his shoes on, "You have both of your parents and the Hinamori parents watching over this household," with that the former lawyer left the mansion.

I sighed and looked at the ceiling and smirked, "You can come out now, Amu," I said sitting up.

Amu came out from behind a wall smiling guilty, "Uh, gomen?" she tried.

I chuckled and stood up, "Shouldn't you be in bed for school tomorrow?" I asked.

"I heard the door open," Amu stated, "I'm a light sleeper."

I chuckled, "Come on," I said grabbing the diploma from the coffee table, "It's time we both went to bed."

Amu nodded and we headed upstairs, "I'm happy for you Ikuto," Amu said as we reached the third floor.

I smiled, "Well, one thing's for sure," I said, "I'll definitely have time to relax now."

Amu smiled, "Well, night," she said and entered her room that was next to mine.

"Night," I said and entered my room.

I sat on my bed and sighed, "If you four are watching us," I said softly, "Then tell us what to do or find Hikaru."

With that said I lay down on my bed and slowly let sleep consume me, but I swear before sleep consumed me I heard mom's voice say, "We're proud of you Ikuto…"

_**No One's Point of View**__~ Somewhere in Tokyo~ Morning_

A man with light blonde hair and light blue eyes sat at a white table sipping coffee from a white coffee mug. He was about 17 years old and wore a plain red t-shirt with blue jeans and white socks. Suddenly, a 17 year old girl came downstairs. She had pinkish-red hair and light brown eyes and wore a slightly big pink t-shirt with stretchable jeans and white socks. She walked over to the man and kissed his cheek, "Morning dear," she said smiling.

The man smiled, "Morning," he said then smirked and put his mug down, "So…anything you want to tell me, Rikka?"

The woman, Ichinomiya Rikka, glared at her husband annoyed, "Sometimes your IQ takes all the fun out of things, Hikaru," she said, "But I'd still like to say it…I'm pregnant."

Hikaru smiled, "Well, if you didn't want me to know then you should've one: not worn big clothes, indicating a growing belly, and two: not left the positive pregnancy in the empty bathroom trash can," Hikaru smirked.

Rikka huffed and put her hands on her hips, "Smarty pants," she said and started cooking breakfast.

Hikaru chuckled, "Blame my grandfather," he said smirking.

Rikka huffed, "I can blame him for many a thing," she muttered.

Hikaru smiled and picked up his mug again and began drinking. Suddenly, the door was swung open, "Onee-chan!" a voice yelled, "Hikaru-nii-san!"

Rikka nearly dropped the pans in her hands, "Hotaru?" Rikka yelled.

A girl about 13 years old with pinkish-purple hair and light purple eyes ran in breathing heavily. She had a white headband with a yellow sun on it in her hair with a yellow dress that came to her knees and white sock, "Onee-chan! Hikaru-nii-san!" Hotaru yelled holding a newspaper, "You have to see this!"

Hotaru set the newspaper on the table and Hikaru spit out his coffee as head read the headline.

**Easter Heir, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, on Road to Losing Family Company**

Hikaru took the paper, "How is this possible!" he yelled, "Grandma gave Ikuto the company in her Will! He should get it on December 1st of this year!"

Rikka came in the room as her husband read the story quickly, "What!" Hikaru yelled standing up quickly, "Those no good…they changed the terms! If Ikuto doesn't marry by his birthday this year…those two will get the company!"

"What!" Rikka yelled, "Those two don't deserve money or power!"

Hikaru slammed the paper on the table, "Rikka, pack your bag," he said angry, "We're stopping this."

Rikka nodded, "Hotaru," she said, "Tell mom and dad where we're going."

Hotaru nodded and went out of the door, "Be careful," she before she left.

Rikka and Hikaru hurried upstairs, "If we hurry we can just-"

"Ah!" Hikaru was cut off when they heard Hotaru scream.

"Hotaru!" Rikka and Hikaru yelled.

Rikka went to run, but Hikaru stopped her, "No," he said, "I know what it is. You need to hide."

"What?" Rikka asked.

"Listen," Hikaru said, "I'm not losing you and the baby, who is probably two months along. You know where the Will is. They shouldn't know about you so you should be safe. Take the Will to Ikuto and please be careful."

Rikka had tears in her eyes, "Promise me Rikka," Hikaru said quickly and panicked.

"I-I promise," she said, "Only if you promise you won't die."

Hikaru nodded then heard the door break, "Hide," he said and pushed her slightly into the closet.

Rikka was quiet as Hikaru went to close the door, but stopped and kissed her before closing the door. Rikka had to cover her mouth with her hands to keep from making any noise as she listened to her husband's grunts. Once it was completely quiet for at least five minutes she slowly opened the door with tears falling down her face. She looked around her now destroyed bedroom. She put a hand over her belly, "It's alright," she said to it, "Daddy will come back."

_**Ikuto's Point of View**_

I sat on the couch after I dropped everyone off at school. I decided after a while to play my violin, something I've dreamed of doing since I had to quit the orchestra. I smiled as the bow slowly made sound on the strings. My head was completely lost in the music and I was back in time with dad playing; mom, Iru, Eru, Yoru, Utau, and I listening to him happily. As I continued playing, Amu slowly joined the group and my smile widened. As the song ended I was still smiling. I put my violin back in the case and sat back down on the couch. Suddenly, my phone vibrated. I answered it calmly, "Hello?" I asked.

"Um, Ikuto-kun," I heard Tsukasa said shocked, "You need to come down to the school…someone needs to talk to you."

I was confused, "Who?" I asked.

"Um, Hikaru's wife, Rikka," Tsukasa said.

My eyes widened and stood up, "I want everyone in there. Amu, Rima, Utau, everyone," I said.

"They're already here," Tsukasa said, "But she'll only talk to you."

I slipped on my shoes, "I'll be there in no more than five minutes," I said and hung up.

I quickly got in the big car and drove towards the high school. I arrived in less than three minutes (I may have speeded a little bit…). I quickly entered Tsukasa's office where Amu, Utau, Ran, Miki, Su, Rima, Kukai, and Nagihiko were sitting in a little group. I also saw an older and somewhat more mature Rikka sitting in front of Tsukasa, "Ikuto," Rikka said relived then back to scared, "They took them."

"What?" I asked, "Who took who? And I thought you committed suicide."

Rikka shook her head, "Kazuomi and Airi," she said, "They took my sister and Hikaru."

"What?" Utau yelled.

Rikka was crying slightly, "We-we just found out about the changed terms this morning," she said and wiped her eyes and pulled out a piece of paper, "Here, Ikuto," she said, "Your mom's Will."

I went wide eyed and Utau and Amu's hands went to their mouths. I slowly took the paper and read it and glared, "Tsukasa…" I said angrily handing him the paper.

Tsukasa took the paper and read it slowly and his eyes narrowed as he did, "Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle," he said and stood up, "Kazuomi was never supposed to have Easter in the first place."

"What!" everyone, minus myself and Rikka, yelled.

"Apparently…hold the phone…" Tsukasa said, "There's something in English here."

"We didn't know what that said," Rikka said.

Tsukasa's eyes went wide and he yelled something in English, but he sounded completely shocked, "What?" everyone asked.

Tsukasa looked at me then at the group of high school students; "I should've sued those two when I had the chance!" he yelled and ran out.

We all look completely frightened at each other and ran after Tsukasa, "Kazuki!" Tsukasa yelled as he grabbed his jacket, "I'm taking these kids on a short field trip. Get there work!"

With that he ran out. Kazuki looked confused as we ran by him, "Tsukasa!" Utau yelled out of breath, "What's going on!"

"Explain later!" he yelled, "Get in your car, pick everyone up from the middle schools. I'll get Yukari and Yuu. Meet me at Easter!"

We all looked at each other, but Tsukasa look completely frightened and shocked that we followed his instructions. We got in the car with everyone in back except for me and Amu. I was in the driver's seat and Amu in the passenger's, "You guys may be squished," I said.

"Um, Ikuto," Rikka said, "I'm two months pregnant."

I was already driving so I looked at Rikka in shock from the rearview mirror, "Amu," I said, "When we get to the school switch places with her while I get everyone."

Amu nodded. I quickly parked and ran inside the school and into the office, "Tsukiyomi Iru, Eru, and Yoru," I said out of breath, "And Hinamori Ami, Diane, and Diana; Sanjo Kairi and Yuiki Yaya. It's a family emergency!"

The receptionist obviously saw something in me and quickly called the classes and told them to hurry. The minute they entered the office I two random wrists and they grabbed others as I ran, "I-Ikuto!" Kairi asked, "What's going on!"

"I don't know," I yelled, "But Tsukasa is panicking because Rikka came with mom's Will."

"What!" everyone yelled and quickly, well as quick as they could, got in the back.

Rikka was in the front and I quickly started driving to the middle school Musashi was at. I quickly dragged him out and headed for the building Easter owned. Once I parked everyone got out just as Tsukasa drove up, "What's going on!" Yukari yelled.

"Just come on!" Tsukasa yelled and ran inside.

Temari jumped as everyone ran in, "N-nii-san!" she yelled when she saw Nagihiko.

"Tsukasa!" I yelled, "I want answers!"

"Where are Ikuto-kun's stepparents?" Tsukasa asked completely ignoring me.

"U-um…I don't know," she said, "They just…disappeared."

Tsukasa punched the desk causing Temari to yelp, "Hey!" Nagihiko said, "My sister gets frightened easily!"

"Tsukasa?" Amu asked softly.

Tsukasa stood up, "Ikuto-kun…" he said slowly, "Iru-chan, Eru-chan, Utau-chan, Yoru-kun…"

Iru and Eru grabbed my pants and Utau grabbed a hold of her boyfriend. Tsukasa slowly looked at us, "Your family only half owned Easter," he said slowly.

We went wide eyed, "What?" I asked.

"Ikuto," Tsukasa said completely forgetting the kun, which made everyone worried, "There was an arranged marriage; with you and the eldest daughter of the other owners."

I went wide eyed and Amu hands went to her mouth, "What?" I asked.

"The other owners were the ones to be in control of Easter," he said.

"Well, then what in the world are those two bakas doing running it!" Utau yelled, "Not that I'm approving of the arranged marriage."

Tsukasa smiled softly, "Don't worry," he said, "That's nothing to worry about."

"What!" Iru and Diana yelled, "Have you gone insane!"

"No," Tsukasa said, "Because the other owners were Hinamori Midori and Tsumugu."

Everyone's mouths dropped, "W-what?" we said.

"B-but…the accident…" Ran said, "It didn't happen till three years ago."

"Exactly," Tsukasa said, "Which means they had no right to change the terms. And with the Will here and certain records, that Temari-chan will hopefully lend us, we can get the terms dropped, but seeing how Ikuto-kun and Amu-chan are technically engaged they could keep the terms and you could still get married because your parents had already given permission."

"You mean we suffered for nine years for nothing!" Iru yelled.

I was having trouble absorbing all this, "But why was it in English?" Yukari asked, "Shouldn't it have been in Japanese so people could easily understand it?"

"Mom didn't even know English," I said, "So it makes no sense."

"Wait," Utau said, "Airi's American!"

Everyone went wide eyed, "So she changed it?" Eru asked.

"No," I said, "That can't be it. They weren't even married yet."

"They could've been secretly dating," Yoru said.

"An affair!" Utau yelled, "That man cheated on mom!"

"And," Tsukasa said, "If my theory is correct…four accounts of murder."

Everyone's heads turned to Tsukasa in shock, "What?" Musashi asked.

"In order to get power," Tsukasa said with his eyes closed, "He made sure your father's plane didn't have enough fuel, purposely made you mother sick, then, just recently…caused a car accident."

Amu's hands went to her mouth and tears started to flow, "What!" Rima yelled, "That man caused Amu's memory loss!"

"It's just a theory Rima-chan," Tsukasa said, "But it makes the most sense. Get rid of the second owners and either kill the person Ikuto-kun is supposed to marry or permanently wound her. Luckily, it was the latter."

I held Amu close as she tried to calm down, "And luckily you two found each other and fell in love for yourselves," Tsukasa said smiling, "So, now we just have to call the police, court and find those two, or four; seeing how Arata-kun wasn't at school today, and rescue Hikaru-kun and Hotaru-chan. Easter is yours Ikuto-kun, Amu-chan."

Amu smiled a watery smile and I held her close. _Thanks…mom_.

**A/N Everyone: *Frozen in shock from reading chapter***

**Me: Wow…if I knew this was a way to get things quiet I would've done this a long time ago.**

**Kayla: *growls and throws Clubby over shoulder* Kazuomi... That scumbag... Imma kill him... Where is he? *walks off in search of scumbag***

**Chelsea: *Faints from shock in chapter***

**Amu: I may not approve of the fact that I fell in love with Ikuto in this story…but I did not see that coming!**

**Me: *Blushes* U-uh R&R? And sorry for the long wait. I had a little bit of writer's block…but does this make up for it?**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Me: Kayla, you're not going to find him in here.**

**Kayla: Dang it!**

**Chelsea: *Still out cold***

**Me: Someone do the disclaimer please.**

**Amu: Your turn, perverted cat.**

**Ikuto: Twins of the Earth doesn't own us or whatever the Amine thing is called.**

_**Ikuto's Point of View**__~ Three Weeks Later_

"Utau…" I said as I entered her room and found Utau as well as Diane, Eru, Rima, and Yaya in there, "What are you guys doing?"

"Nothing," the girls said in unison.

"Hmm," I said, "I highly doubt that. Come down for dinner."

"Be there in a minute," Rima said.

I sighed and closed the door and went downstairs where Amu was finishing the cooking and everyone else was watching TV, "What are they doing up there?" Kairi asked.

"I have no clue," I stated, "But last I checked I was Amu's boyfriend and not theirs."

"Funny," Kukai, Nagihiko, Kairi, and Musashi all said sarcastically.

I smirked and went to help Amu in the kitchen. Soon the five girls came downstairs, "What were you doing up there?" Yukari asked.

"Nothing important," Utau said smirking.

I gave my sister a look, "You're up to something," I said.

"Nothing bad," Yaya said.

I sighed and started passing out plates with Amu. It was special food, one that took hours to find ingredients for. It had no nuts or whole wheat for the Hinamoris and Yoru and it was good for pregnant women like Rikka, who was staying with us until the police could find her husband and sister. Tsukasa got the police forces from all over Japan looking for the Hoshinas and/or Hikaru and Hotaru. Rikka was worried sick about them, but Amu managed to keep her calm for the baby's sake. _Speaking of the baby, I have to take Rikka to the doctor's for a check-up_.

After dinner, everyone (except for the normal household) left, and Amu and I put everyone to bed; well, minus the high schoolers; they put themselves to bed. Then Amu and I sat on the couch, completely exhausted, "Not that I'm complaining about the company and all, but that was a lot of cooking," Amu said and snuggled into me.

I wrapped my arm around her, "You wouldn't happen to know what those five were up to do you?" I asked.

Amu shook her head, "No, gomen," she said.

I sighed, "Utau gets annoying very fast," I said.

Amu smiled, "It's only because she cares," she said, "Oh, and Rima and Yaya wanted to go shopping tomorrow after school, so I won't be back till later."

I nodded, "Alright," I said, "The minute the triplets are able to drive they're getting cars."

Amu giggled and got up, "I'm going to bed," she said and kissed my cheek, "Night."

"Night," I said.

Amu then headed upstairs and I closed my eyes for a while. The "while" apparently turned into the whole night.

_~After School__**~ Amu's Point of View**_

"Why'd you want to suddenly go shopping guys?" I asked as we walked to the mall.

"We just want to see what you look like in dresses for graduation," Yaya said excitedly.

"But that's not for a year," I said confused.

"Do you know how hard it is to find a plain white dress?" Rima asked.

"Well…" I said, "What about you Rima?"

"Oh, my mom has one that fits me," she said.

"Oh," I said, "Well, alright."

Rima and Yaya smiled and pulled me into a store before I could see the name of it. It was filled with white and bright colored dresses, "Whoa," I said, "What kind of store is this?"

Rima and Yaya smiled at each other, "Just a store with dresses," Rima said.

I sighed, "Okay, where do we start?" I asked.

Rima smirked and pulled out a white dress, "What do you think of this one?" she asked.

"Um, a little frilly for me," I said.

"Right," Rima said putting it back, "What was I thinking?"

"What about this one Amu-chi!" Yaya said happily.

"Um…no," I said, "Guys, I'm not good with white. Can't I just do black?"

"No!" they said in unison.

I sighed, "But why?" I asked, "I can't pull off white."

"Sure you can," Yaya said happily, "We just have to find the right one."

I sighed and sat down _this is going to be a long day_. After two hours we've been through almost all the dresses, "How's everything going?" an employee asked.

Rima yanked me up, "We need a _white_ dress for her please," she said.

I blinked at Rima and the employee looked at me for a while then snapped her fingers, "I know just the thing," she said, "I'll be right back."

I blinked again and looked at my best friend, "Rima, what's going on?" I asked, "I need to get home soon."

"Don't worry," Yaya said, "I'm sure the nice lady has the perfect dress for you, Amu-chi."

I sighed. When the woman came back out my eyes widened, "How's this Miss?" she asked.

The dress what plain white and had light yellow designs down it, "It's beautiful," I said.

Rima and Yaya smiled, "Can we put that on layaway?" Rima asked.

I looked at Rima confused, "Of course," the woman said, "And what's your name?"

"Hinamori Amu?" I said confused.

Rima then pushed me into Yaya, "Oof," I said, "Rima?"

"Yaya, take Amu home," she said smiling, "I'll finish up here."

Yaya giggled and ran out at super speed dragging me with her, "Yaya!" I yelled.

_**Rima's Point of View**_

I smirked and turned to the woman holding the dress, "Um, what just happened?" the woman asked.

I just chuckled darkly, "She doesn't know yet," I stated, "She's marrying Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

The woman's eyes widened, "Oh…that Hinamori…" she said then smiled, "So…I'm guessing the groom is in the dark as well."

I chuckled, "As well as most of the family," I said, "But Utau will bring them into the light soon."

The woman smiled, "Well, good luck with the wedding then," she said.

I nodded and left.

_**Ikuto's Point of View**_

"Where have you been?" I asked as Yaya dragged Amu in.

"Don't ask," Amu said.

I looked at Kairi's girlfriend and she left smiling. I shook my head, "What'd you do?" I asked.

"Look for a dress for graduation," I said.

I gave Amu a weird look, "This early?" I asked.

"That's what I said," Amu said, "I'm going to change out of my uniform."

With that said, Amu headed upstairs. I sighed and started cooking dinner, "Ikuto~ desu," Su said.

"Yeah?" I asked from the kitchen.

"I can cook dinner," Su said.

I sighed, "Alright," I said and Su went into the kitchen.

I sat down on the couch, "Have you guys done your homework?" I asked.

"Uh…" everyone, but Su said.

I gave them a look and they ran to their rooms. I looked at Rikka, "Be prepared," I stated.

Rikka giggled, "Well, at least when you have kids you'll already have experience," she said.

Amu came downstairs in her yellow pajamas, "It's already late," she stated.

I chuckled as she sat beside me, "So, just dress shopping?" I asked.

Amu sighed, "Yes," she said, "I don't know why they wouldn't let me wear black; I can't pull white off."

I smirked, "I wouldn't say that," I said, "I don't think you look bad in any color, but red is definitely your color Amu."

Amu and Rikka giggled and Amu kissed my cheek, "Thanks Ikuto," she said smiling.

I smiled back and turned the TV on, "So how's the baby Rikka-chan?" Amu asked.

Rikka smiled, "Well, it's a girl," she said.

"Aw," Amu said, "Have you thought of a name?"

Rikka shook her head, "I want Hikaru to have a say," she said.

"That reasonable," I said, "But, if the police can't find him by month eight you may want to start thinking of names."

Rikka sighed, "I guess…" she said.

"They will find them, Rikka-chan," Amu said smiling.

Rikka smiled, "Thanks Amu," she said.

_Meanwhile__**~ Utau's Point of View**_

"So…not a thing?" I asked into my purple phone.

"Nope," Rima said, "She was as dense as they come."

I chuckled, "Perfect," I said, "I'm at the jewelry story now, talk to you later."

"Later," Rima said and we hung up.

I entered the store with my disguise on, "Welcome Miss," the lady behind the counter said, "Anything you need help with?"

I looked around the store and found it empty. I removed my disguise and the lady went wide eyed, "Yes," I said, "I need something for my brother…"

_The Next Morning__**~ Ikuto's Point of View**_

"Utau," I said, highly annoyed, "Utau, get up!"

Utau groaned, "I'm up already!" she yelled.

I rolled my eyes and went to leave, "Hold on Ikuto," she said.

I stopped, "What?" I asked.

Utau pulled out a golden ring with black diamond's down the side and a pink diamond on top. My eyes narrowed, "That better not be from Souma," I stated.

Utau choked on a laugh, "No, baka," she said getting out of bed and walking over, "It's for Amu. You two may be engaged in yours and our eyes, but people just know you're marrying a Hinamori; not what she looks like."

I raised an eyebrow, "Just take it!" Utau yelled at me.

I sighed and took the ring, "Get ready for school," I stated and put the ring in my pants pocket.

Utau rolled her eyes and I closed her door and left _annoying sister._ I went downstairs and saw Ran, Miki, Su, Diane, Diana, Ami, Iru, Eru, Yoru, and Rikka sitting around the couch, "Where's Amu?" I asked.

"Onee-chan got sick," Ami said, "But she read her notebook."

"Sick? How'd she get sick?" I asked.

"Not sure," Ran said, "It just might bed allergies, but onee-chan is never good with pain or being weaker than normal."

"Alright," I said, "Rikka, can you take the kids to school while I take care of Amu and it might be best if you stay with Yukari for the baby's sake; it might not be allergies."

Rikka nodded, "Don't do something stupid nii-san," Utau said coming down smirking.

I glared at my sister, "Go," I said pointing to the door.

Everyone soon filed out and I sighed and headed upstairs, "Amu?" I asked as I entered her room.

Amu jumped slightly then coughed, "Don't do that," she wheezed.

I walked over and sat on her red covered bed. I felt her forehead, "Well, you definitely have a fever," I said, "So it's not allergies; good thing I sent Rikka to Yukari and Yuu's."

Amu's eyes started to drift and I smiled weakly, "Get some sleep Strawberry," I said, "I'll fix you some soup for when you wake up."

Amu yawned and slid down her bed so her head was lying on her white covered pillow and closed her eyes. I kissed her forehead and her lips twitched into a smile. I stood up and went down to the kitchen and started to make Amu's soup. Suddenly, the phone rang. I quickly answered it, "Hello?" I asked.

"Give her the ring," Utau said then hung up.

I glared at the phone, "Annoying sister," I stated and went back to cooking.

About an hour later the soup was done and I put foil on it so it wouldn't go bad, and so it wouldn't be cold from the fridge. Suddenly, Amu came downstairs a little on the wobbly side, "Amu," I said and caught her before she went face first into the floor, "You shouldn't be out of bed."

"I don't wanna be in bed…its hot…" Amu said.

I felt her forehead, "Ah, great," I muttered, "Your fever went up. Let's hope you're not like Utau when she gets a high fever."

"What does she do?" Amu asked.

"She develops a sibling complex with Iru, Eru, Yoru, and I," I said, "Mostly me though…"

Amu whined and held me tight, "My Ikuto…" she muttered.

I smirked slightly, "Okay, so you apparently become more possessive," I said, "Come on, back upstairs and to bed."

"No," Amu said stubbornly and held my arm tighter, "It's hot up there."

I sighed, "I hate when you're stubborn…" I muttered, "Okay, then why don't we just sit on the couch and watch TV?"

"That works…" Amu said softly.

I led her to the couch and sat down beside her. I grabbed the remote and turned it to a random show. Amu grabbed my arm and snuggled into me. _Hopefully, she'll fall asleep watching this and I can carry her back to her room_, "Ikuto…" Amu said softly.

I looked down at her, "Hmm?" I asked, "What is it?"

"Mmm…never mind, it's stupid," she said.

"Amu," I said, "Tell me, you can tell me."

"It's…more of a question," she said.

"Okay," I said, "Ask away."

Amu was quiet for a while, "…Do…do you love me?" she asked.

I blinked in shock, "Yes, of course, Amu," I said rubbing her shoulder, "Why would you ask that?"

"Well…the whole Easter and arranged marriage thing…" Amu said, "Did you just accept me so you could take the company back…or were you just doing what you parents wanted you to do?"

I squeezed Amu's shoulder tight, but not that tight, "Amu…before I knew you I didn't think any person could love me because they thought I'd get money and power, but, because of your memory loss you only knew what I told you," I said softly, "I told you about myself and that _they_ owned Easter. You never knew I'd take the company until after you started your notebook. By that time, I didn't even want the company because it caused me and my family so much trouble, but Utau was still a part of it so I couldn't just give up on it or _they'd_ control her. I had no idea about the arranged marriage, Amu. I chose you for my community service because we were somewhat close in age," I squeezed Amu's shoulder again, "I loved you since before you confessed, Amu, but I locked myself away from love because I didn't think it was possible for me, but I was wrong Amu. Do you understand?"

Amu gripped my arm, "Yes," she said, "It's just hard to believe because you could easily have any girl you want."

I sighed, "Amu," I then remembered something, "So, is it because of the arranged marriage that you have doubts?"

"Well…yeah," Amu said.

I stood up and Amu slipped her gripped off me, "Ikuto?" she asked.

"Okay," I said and put my hand in my pocket, "So, keeping in mind my little speech a few seconds ago…" I pulled out the ring Utau gave me, "It may not be romantic, but, if it'll get rid of your doubts…" I got down on one knee, "Amu, will you marry me?"

Amu was wide eyed, "Where'd the ring come from?" she asked.

I sighed, _stupid fever_, "Amu, I'm staying like this forever…" I stated.

Amu smiled, "Yes…" she said.

I smirked and put the ring on the appropriate finger on her left hand, "Does this get rid of any doubts?" I asked.

Amu nodded and hugged me and I hugged her back slightly tighter, "Seriously," Amu said pulling away and looking me in the eyes, "Where'd you get the ring?"

I sighed, "Don't ask…" I said.

Amu laughed and we sat back down on the couch and the minute Amu was snuggled into me again she fell asleep. I smiled and picked her up bridal style and went upstairs, "You better remember that proposal Strawberry," I said softly, "Because I don't plan on doing it with everyone here."

I put Amu in her bed as gently as I could because she was a light sleeper. Once she was covered up I went back downstairs and watched TV until she woke up again.

**A/N Kayla: *Throws water on Chelsea***

**Chelsea: Cold! Kayla!**

**Kayla: What? You were starting to snore…**

**Chelsea: I don't snore!**

**Ikuto: I beg to differ…**

**Chelsea: I don't snore!**

**Me: R&R please! Will everyone please calm down!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Me: *Holding Chelsea by caller of shirt***

**Chelsea: *Swinging Cluby at everyone in room* Let me go! Imma kill them!**

**Me: Not on your life…**

**Kayla: How long can you hold her?**

**Me: *Grabs Cluby and hits Chelsea on head***

**Chelsea: *Out cold again***

**Me: I'd say pretty long *Holds Cluby over shoulder* Now remember this when I say I have a headache… *Glares at Kayla and Anime characters.***

**Ran: Twins of the Earth is scary!**

**Me: And…**

**Ran: And doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

**Me: Good chara…**

**Everyone: *Gulp***

**Kayla: I don't think her mom's the one who needs "Happy Pills"…**

_**Ikuto's Point of View**__~ The Next Day After School…_

"Did my sister put you up to this?" I asked four younger teens as we walked into the mall.

"No…well, she asked us to," Kukai said.

"And he doesn't know how to say no to her," Nagihiko smirked.

"Shut it," Kukai said glaring.

I looked at the Sanjo brothers, "And you two are here why?" I asked.

"We need tuxes for a family wedding," Musashi stated.

"Okay…but why do I need to get one?" I asked, "And who in the world is getting married in your family?"

"Amu has a prom Ikuto," Kukai said, "Utau and I are going; Nagi and Rima; so…you going to let Amu go alone?"

I glared at Kukai, "Watch yourself Souma," I said, "And who's getting married Kairi?"

"Just some relatives," Kairi said, "Not really blood related, but they'll be joining the family if things keep up the way they are."

Kairi glanced at his brother smirking and Musashi glared. I gave them a look, "Okay…" I said.

Suddenly, Kukai and Nagihiko pulled me into a store. I glared at them, "Do that again and see what happens," I growled.

"Welcome," an employee said, "Who'll be getting tuxes today?"

Kukai pushed me, "This one," he said.

"Souma…" I said warningly.

"This way sir," the man said and dragged me into a room.

_What's with all the dragging? I mean really?_

_**Amu's Point of View**_

_I still can't believe it… When I woke up this morning I didn't have to read my notebook; I remembered everything! _I suddenly heard arguing coming from Utau's room. I opened the door and saw all the girls and Yoru there. I raised an eyebrow, "What's going on?" I asked, "You guys never want to be in the same room."

"Amu," Rima said, "Can you settle an argument?"

"Um…sure," I said.

"Which do you think is more romantic?" Rima asked, "The beach at sunset."

"Or stargazing by the lake!" Yaya exclaimed happily.

"Um…" I said, "I'd say the beach because of how the water would sparkle…and the fact that I've never been to the beach."

"You've never been to the beach?" Rikka asked.

I shook my head, "I got sick every time our family or school would plan to," I said.

"True," Ran said, "But onee-chan still made us go."

"Thanks Amu!" Rima said.

"Yeah…why'd you want to know?" I asked.

"No reason," everyone said in unison.

"Okay…I better start dinner before the boys get back," I said and close Utau's door again.

_Ikuto's right…there's up to something._ I went downstairs and saw Yukari and Yuu watching TV, "Do you know what they're doing up there?" I asked them.

"Yes," was all they said.

I raised an eyebrow and went into the kitchen _what's going on?_ I decided to ignore it for the time being. Suddenly, the boys came in, "Would you stop that!" Ikuto yelled, "I've been dragged enough today!"

I smiled softly at Ikuto's yelling. Before I started to cook I took the engagement ring Ikuto gave me off my finger and into my pocket so I wouldn't lose it. Ikuto entered the kitchen, "I think our families have gone insane," he said.

I smiled softly _should I tell him about this morning?_ Ikuto looked over my shoulder, "What are you making?" he asked.

"Rice, chicken, some vegetables," I answered, "What we normally have when everyone's over."

Ikuto chuckled, "I'll help," he said, "The faster the food's done the faster it's quiet."

I smiled. Ikuto and I cooked for about 30 minutes before Ami came into the kitchen, "Onee-chan!" she said pulling at my pants.

I looked at her, "What is it Ami?" I asked.

"Can we go to the beach tomorrow?" she asked.

I blinked and looked at Ikuto who was confused, "Why?" Ikuto asked.

"Because onee-chan's never been!" Ami said smiling.

Ikuto looked at me and I blushed, "I, uh, got sick every time we planned to," I said smiling guiltily.

"Please!" Ami begged, "You were already sick so you can't get sick tomorrow onee-chan! Please! We can stay for the long weekend! Please!"

"Um…" I said not really sure.

Ami turned to Ikuto, "Please Ikuto," she said giving him her "special eyes".

Ikuto covered his eyes and sighed, "Who all's going…" he muttered.

"Yay!" Ami yelled and ran out yelling, "They said yes!"

"Stupid eyes…" Ikuto muttered.

I sighed, "They probably planned this," I said, "They asked me whether I wanted to go to the beach or stargaze by the lake and no sane person can say no to Ami's "special eyes"."

Ikuto sighed, "Let's just finish cooking because tonight is the only time we're going to get any peace and quiet for a while," he said.

I sighed and nodded. After dinner, Yukari and Yuu called Tsukasa then left with Kairi and Musashi. Soon everyone left, and everyone, but Ikuto and I, went to bed after they packed their stuff, "This is ridiculous," Ikuto said.

I looked at Ikuto, "Ikuto…I need to tell you something," I said nervously.

Ikuto looked at me, "What?" he asked.

I intertwined my fingers nervously, "Well…this morning…when I woke up…I, um, didn't need to read my notebook," I said.

I looked at Ikuto and his eyes were wide and his mouth was open, "What?" he asked then smiled, "Really?"

I smiled and nodded. Ikuto then pulled me into a hugged, "That's great Amu," he said.

I hugged Ikuto back smiling like a complete idiot, "Why wouldn't you tell us sooner?" Ikuto asked when we broke away.

"I had my doubts…" I said smiling.

Ikuto kissed my cheek, "Come on," he said, "Let's get to bed."

I nodded and we went upstairs.

_**Ikuto's Point of View**__~ Around Noon_

We arrived at the beach around noon, "Ocean!" Ami yelled and went to run towards it, but Miki grabbed her.

"I don't think so," Miki said, "We go to the hotel then the ocean."

"Okay…" Ami said disappointed.

Everyone then went into the hotel and Yukari and Utau went to get the room keys. Kukai passed out on a chair, "How much did Utau bring!" he practically yelled.

I smirked, "You'd be surprise how much she can fit in one suitcase," I said, "It's like Mary Poppins."

Kukai groaned and I just continued to smirk, "Okay," Yukari said coming over, "We all have to pair up because they don't have enough single bedrooms for all over us."

"That's reasonable," Tsukasa said, "So…what are the rooms?"

Utau smirked and took the keys from her manager, "Yukari & Yuu, Tsukasa & Yoru, Miki & Ami, Ran & Su, Musashi & Kairi, Diane & Diana, me & Rikka, Eru &Iru , Kukai & Nagihiko, Rima & Yaya," she handed them each a blue card, "And Amu & Ikuto," she handed us golden cards.

I looked at our cards then at my sister, "Why are ours different?" I asked suspiciously.

Utau shrugged, "I have no idea," she said, but I saw a slight smirk on her lips.

I gave Utau a look, "You are up to something…" I said then turned to everyone, "You all are."

Diane and Eru giggled, "We just wanted to go to the beach," Miki stated, "What's so bad about wanting onee-chan to go to the beach for the first time?"

I sighed, "Let's just unpack," I said and looked at the room number on my key, "Where in the world in room 1H?"

"The lady said top floor," Utau said as she left with the others.

I looked at Amu, who looked confused. I sighed and grabbed my suitcase, "Come on," I said, "They'll probably be waiting for us at the beach."

Amu nodded and grabbed her own suitcase and we walked to the elevator. Once it opened Amu jumped slightly when there was a man inside, "Room keys?" he asked.

I gave him mine and he smirked slightly. He gave me my key back and we entered the elevator. The doors closed and the man hit a button, "Going up," he said.

After about a minute we arrived at the floor, "Enjoy your stay," he said as the doors closed.

Amu and I looked at each other, "Why is everybody smirking today?" Amu asked.

"I have no clue," I said, "Let's just go unpack and get to the beach."

Amu sighed and we quickly found our room, mostly because it was the only room on the floor, "Quiet," Amu said as I slid the key in and unlocked the door.

"Well, so far, that's the only good part of this vacation," I said and opened the door.

I closed the door as Amu turned on the lights. The minute the lights were on my mouth dropped along with Amu's. The room was covered in red hearts, "I knew that girl was up to something," I said, "Does she want to be an aunt that badly?"

Amu blushed a deep red, "I don't get this Ikuto," she said.

"Neither do I," I said, "But I'm about to find out."

I pulled out my phone and called Utau, "Hello?" Utau answered.

"What's with the romantic room?" I asked, "What are you trying to do?"

"Nothing…" Utau said, "I got thought you guys haven't had enough alone time lately."

"Utau…" I said warningly, "Whatever you're up to…better stop now or your Japan Tour will be on hold for a month."

"No can do nii-san," she said then hung up.

"Utau!" I yelled to the dial tone, "Stupid sister."

I looked and saw Amu sitting on the bed. I sighed and walked over to her, "It's pretty comfy," she said smiling.

I smiled and sat beside her, "I don't know what Utau's up to, but it's obviously something big because she's called me "nii-san" at least once a day this entire month," I said.

"Well, at least it's quiet," Amu said smiling.

I chuckled and intertwined our hands, "Yeah, that's one thing," I said.

Amu smiled and laid her head on my shoulder, "I love you," she said softly.

I smiled and kissed her forehead, "I know," I said just as softly, "And I love you."

Before I knew it, we had both fallen asleep on the bed. I was woken up by Yuu, Tsukasa, Kukai, and Nagihiko hovering over me, "What the…" I said then realized Amu was gone and it was about 4 in the afternoon, "How'd you get in this room?"

Kukai and Nagihiko smirked, "Grab him," they said in unison.

It was then my eyes widened and the four men grabbed me and pulled me into the bathroom, "What in the world is going-" I was cut off when something black hit my face.

"Change into that Ikuto-kun!" Tsukasa yelled through the closed door.

I looked and saw it was the black tux we had brought yesterday, "Why do I have to wear this!" I yelled, "…and where's Amu?"

"Don't worry," Nagihiko said, "She's with Rima, Yaya, Yukari, and Utau."

I glared at the door, "You're not coming out until we hear you change clothes," Kukai said.

I continued to glare, "I want to know what's going on!" I yelled.

"You'll see," the four voices chimed.

I groaned, but started to change.

_**Amu's Point of View**_

"Let me go!" I yelled as Yukari, Utau, Yaya, and Rima tried to hold me still.

"Amu!" Rima yelled, "Hold still! We just want to do your hair and makeup!"

"Why!" I yelled, "Let me go! Rima! You know I hate makeup!"

"Trust us Amu-chi!" Yaya yelled as she tried to hold my right arm.

"Amu!" Utau yelled and firmly held my left arm behind my back, "We're only trying to help!"

"With what!" I yelled as Yaya finally got my right arm behind my back, "Ow!"

"Yukari! Rima! Hurry up and do her hair and makeup!" Utau yelled.

My hair was suddenly big pulled every which way by my best friend and Utau's manager, "Ow!" I yelled and struggled, "What's going-ow-on!"

"Rima," Yukari said, "Help me wrap it in a bun."

"We need pins first," Rima said and hurried off somewhere.

"Let me go!" I yelled, "Ow!"

"Done!" Yukari said happily, "Now for the hard part…hold her steady."

"No!" I yelled, "Let me go!"

"Oh come on!" Rima and Utau yelled, "It won't kill ya!"

_**Ikuto's Point of View**_

Finally, they let me out of the bathroom, "Happy?" I asked, "Now can I take it off? It's hot…"

"No," Kukai said.

"And why not?" I growled.

"Ikuto-kun," Tsukasa said, "I have a question. Would this be too much or too little of how you feel for Amu-chan?"

I raised an eyebrow at my former principal as he handed me a piece of paper, "Why?" I asked, "And what's going on!"

"Answer the question," Yuu said.

I sighed and crumpled the paper and tossed it over my shoulder, "That's my answer," I said, "No words can describe how much I love her."

The four men smirked, "Duly noted," Nagihiko said, "Come on," he said grabbing me, "We're going to the beach."

"While I'm in a tux?" I asked, "Are you trying to kill me?"

"You'll see," Yuu said pushing me out with Tsukasa.

_**Amu's Point of View**_

I was in front of a full length mirror. I'll admit that I look rather pretty, but I still hated makeup. I wore the white dress that I liked from the store, "Why am I wearing the white dress?" I asked.

Rima and Utau smirked and black aura surrounding them. I gulped, "Amu," Yukari said, "Would this be more or less how you feel for Ikuto?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Why would you want to know?" I asked.

Yukari handed me the card and I let it drop, "No words can describe how I feel," I stated.

"Aw!" Yaya yelled clapping.

I sighed, "Guys…what's going on?" I asked.

"You'll see," Utau said and dragged me out of the room.

I almost tripped over my dress and heels at least five times before we reached the door, "Utau!" I yelled, "Slow down! Where are we going?"

"The beach!" Yaya exclaimed.

"Then why am I in a dress!" I yelled.

_**Ikuto's Point of View**_

I was soon shoved onto the beach, "You four…better run…" I said, "Do you have any idea how hot it is out here!"

"Oh quit complaining," Utau said coming onto the beach with  
>Amu in tow, "You'll thank us later."<p>

"Why…" I asked, "And why is Amu in a dress?"

"I asked the same thing," Amu said, "Aren't you hot?"

"Very," I said, "Now, what's going on! You guys have been acting weird all week!"

"Wow…you two are bakas," Yaya said, "Yaya would even get what was going on."

"Yaya," Kairi said, "We've talked about the third person talk."

"Oops," Yaya said covering her mouth.

"What is going on!" Amu and I yelled in unison.

"Can we just tell them?" Rikka asked her mood swings showing, "I mean we're going to do it anyway."

"What?" I asked anger closing in on my voice.

"Fine," Utau said, "We've been planning your guys' wedding for a month now."

"Wedding!" Amu and I yelled.

"What!" Utau yelled, "You two won't even talk about you being engaged let alone a wedding and you still have to get married by the time your 20 Ikuto! But you two only worry about us!"

I blinked, "Utau…" I said.

"Just please," Eru said, "We have everything set. Tsukasa even got Amu off school so you guys could stay here for a few more days…"

"Well…" I said, "This explains the room."

"Please," Diane asked, "We worked really hard on this."

"You just sprung this on us…" Amu said, "Give us a minute."

"Ami," Iru and Diana said.

Ami came up to us and gave us her…aw dang…LOOK AWAY, "Please…we worked really hard…" Ami said.

My right hand covered my eyes, "Fine…" Amu said.

"Yay!" everyone cheered.

Amu and I sighed, "Your tour will be on hold for a month Utau," I stated my voice saying no arguing.

Utau huffed and crossed her arms, "…fine…" she said.

"Everyone to the ocean!" Kukai exclaimed dragging his pouting girlfriend towards the ocean.

Amu and I looked at each other before calmly following them.

**A/N Me: Alright, everyone understand the rules?**

**Everyone: *Nods in fear***

**Me: Good…readers…R&R please and I know it's been a while since I updated, but I had slight writer's block for this story. I'll try and do better.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Me: Okay…I know I haven't updated this story in a long time-**

**Kayla: We've been waiting for months!**

**Me: *Sweat drops* Gomen…but I've just watched Inuyasha…and it was like Shugo Chara all over again…only I want Kikyo dead with a passion…**

**Shugo Chara characters: *Takes step back* **

**Amu: That scares me…**

**Chelsea: Not really…she has a picture of Tadase on a dartboard.**

**Ikuto: *Snickers***

**Amu: *Hits Ikuto in back of head***

**Me: Anyway…I'm very sorry and I hope this chapter is good and you all enjoy…someone do the disclaimer before you figure out how good my aim is with knifes…**

**Everyone: Twins of the Earth doesn't own Shugo Chara! *Runs screaming***

_**Ikuto's Point of View**_

Amu and I entered our room, which we now know to be the honeymoon suite, after the surprise wedding. I quickly loosened the tie on the tux, "That…was stupid," I said.

"I want…this stuff…off my face!" Amu yelled.

I smirked and walked up to my new wife, "Really? Because I think you look rather nice," I said wrapping my arms around her waist.

"That's sweet…but I still want it off," Amu stated.

I chuckled, "Calm down," I said, "We'll get it off."

Amu sighed, "Sometimes I wonder about our messed up family…" she said.

I shook my head and kissed her softly. Amu wrapped her arms around my neck and I turned her around so she wouldn't break her neck. We kissed for I don't know how long before we had to pull away for air, "Um…Ikuto, how'd we get on the bed?" Amu asked blushing.

I looked and saw that I was now over Amu on the heart shaped bed, "I have no idea…" I stated, "Um, sorry."

I went to get off her, but Amu wrapped her arms around my neck, making me stay, "I was just asking, Ikuto," she said and kissed me.

**(Hopefully you know what happens and I only wrote that because they're married now. So, Anya…no perverted ideas!)**

_**No One's Point of View**_

Utau, Ran, Miki, Su, and, well, everyone, but Amu and Ikuto, entered the mansion, "Well, that went well," Kukai said smiling.

"Speak for yourself," Utau pouted.

Suddenly, the house phone rang, "Hello?" Ran answered, "Yes…no, they're on their honeymoon," everyone turned to Ran, "YOU WHAT! Alright, we're on our way!" Ran hung up the phone, "They found Hikaru and Hotaru!"

"What!" Rikka yelled and ran outside towards one of the cars.

"Rikka-chan!" Tsukasa yelled following her.

Everyone ran out, "Should we call Ikuto and Amu?" Yukari asked.

"No, we can handle this," Utau said, "We just have to pick them up at the police station."

Everyone soon arrived at the police station and Rikka ran in, "Hikaru!" she yelled and hugged her husband crying.

"Rikka…" Hikaru said holding her tightly.

"Rikka!" Hotaru yelled hugged her sister after they broke away.

"Are you two okay?" Yuu asked out of breath.

"Yeah," Hikaru said, "A few bumps and bruises from jumping out of a moving truck, but fine. How's the baby Rikka?"

"_She's_ just fine, Hikaru," Rikka said smirking.

"It's a girl?" he said smiling.

Rikka nodded and the couple kissed. Iru and Diana gagged without making any noise, "Where's Ikuto?" Hikaru asked after he broke away from his wife.

"On his honeymoon with onee-chan," Ran said.

"Where are our no good step parents?" Yoru asked.

"I have no clue," Hikaru said, "They kept moving every three hours…"

Everyone groaned, "Well, they can no longer do anything, now that Ikuto-kun and Amu-chan are married," Tsukasa said.

"Yeah…but who's to stop them from kidnapping again?" Iru asked.

Everyone made faces of worry, "We should really call Ikuto…" Su said.

Everyone nodded and Utau groaned, "Fine…" she said and pulled out her phone, "But if I hear anything weird I'm hanging up."

"Maybe I should call!" Yukari said quickly grabbing Utau's phone.

Iru and Diana chuckled, "Ikuto," Yukari said, "The police found Hikaru and Hotaru," there was a short pause, "No, no, we got them. We just wanted you two to know, but your step-parents weren't anywhere to be found," another pause, "Yes, we're all okay. No, you and Amu-chan enjoy your honeymoon. Yes, we'll make sure the kids stay out of trouble," said kids sighed, "Hai, hai, hai, yes, Ikuto…Ikuto, Ikuto-goodbye!" Yukari hung up, "That boy is very protective…"

Everyone laughed, "Yes, but that's a great trait for fatherhood," Utau smirked.

Kukai looked at his girlfriend, "When did you become such a pervert?" he asked.

"While you had your back turned," Utau smirked.

Everyone laughed, "We should get home," Yuu said, "You kids have school in the morning and I'm sure you haven't done your homework."

The kids groaned, but followed the adults out.

**A/N Me: Okay, that's the end. I know, I know, I don't update for MONTHS and I just end it, but I HAVE NO MORE IDEAS! Sorry it's so short! If anyone wants to make a sequel then just let me know, but no M rated stuff!**

**Kayla: Ja ne! Oh…Twins… *Holds up Kikyo picture***

**Me: *Evil glint and pulls out gun***

**Kayla: *Goes wide eyed* HOLY- *Barely get out of way of picture and I pull trigger* She really hates that zombie…**

**Chelsea: Really? You were that stupid?**

**Amu: Oookkkaaayy….WE'RE OUT OF HERE!**

***Shugo Chara characters run into the Anime Portal***

**Chelsea: Hope everyone enjoyed! Sorry about the ending.**


End file.
